Dimensional Heroes: Awakening Redux
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive at the temple to be greeted by a familiar face and a test, one that involves going into the past during the era of Awakening. Will they be able to pass and unseal the Youseiken scroll?
1. Prologue

On the way to China, David walked up to the Card Realizor.

"Waiting for our new teammates? Don't worry, they've already been inserted into the Realizor. They've been in there for awhile getting their new bodies." Miu said.

"I know. It's just that they've been in my deck since the start of my Buddyfight career. It's gonna be kind of weird seeing them now." David said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. They're basically the same, just got new looks." Miu said. "Well almost new. Actually pretty similar to how they looked in the card art." Miu said.

"Also...you might want to consider getting rid of that anxiety...they'll be out in a minute." Tails said. "Oh...make that 45 seconds."

The machine then hissed as the capsule on the other side opened as out of it stood the now realized messengers of sunlight and moonlight, Sol and Luna.

"Aaaaaaah…. Oh, it feels SO good to be outta there!" Sol said as she stretched. She is now wearing a short-sleeved shirt with red shorts and sneakers. "Love the clothes, too!"

"Huh. Don't remember that being part of the design." Miu said.

"Me neither." Tails said.

"Well...seems this is us now." Luna said appearing in jean shorts with black leggings going down to brown boots, black arm sleeves, a belt holding her jean shorts, and a blue double strapped shirt with a white cross on the left and exposing her side on the right. She also had her blue hair in a small right braid and in a ponytail in the back.

"Still, we are glad to be by your side, David!" both said with a bow. "With greetings and heartfelt thanks all the way from Magic World!"

"You're very welcome, ladies." David said. "Though, we might need to do something about the names since we already have a Luna with us."

"Well, we could give them code names. Hmm...How about...Dawn and Dusk?" Jack said.

"Yeah… Those are perfect!" David said.

"Dawn's a great name for me. Perfect for the sun rising." Dawn said pointing at herself.

"Same for me as well. Dusk is a great name for the ending of the day and welcoming the moon." Dusk said.

"Dawn and Dusk it is, then." Double D confirmed.

"In that case, welcome to the crew, ladies." David said.

"And just in time for your first job. We've almost arrived at the temple." Joker said.

"Akira, you've donned your phantom thief outfit." Tails said.

"We were taking a break cause of the heat. But now that we're after treasure, the Phantom Thieves are back at it." Jack said.

The ship soon descended down onto a clearing in a bamboo thicket as they approached a old temple.

"Wow...it looks so...old." Lacy said.

"Probably because no one's been here for a long time except for the person that resides in it." Ace said.

"By the way...didn't you tell us our Ranma would be here, Sunset?" Hope asked.

"Yes, he was supposed to find a place to break the seal and…" Sunset said before they saw him climbing the stairs.

"Finally found it. Now to call the guys and…" Ranma said before seeing the groups. "Oh."

"No need. We're already here." Kokoro said.

"Yeah...I can see that." Ranma said.

"Well...no time to waste. Let's head on in." Hope said as they marched into the temple. "Okay! Exorcist...where are…" he said seeing dust covering the entire place. "I don't think anyone lives here."

"How strange." Reflet said as she walked around.

"Yes...you were supposed to arrive a few minutes into the future." a voice said.

"Wait...I know that voice." Indigo said as they saw a familiar color fighter. "Chrono!"

"An old friend?" Ace asked.

"Uh...sort of. He's the user of the Time Style and one of the guys who makes sure time runs smoothly." Hope said.

"A keeper of time then." Al said.

"What are you doing here? You aren't planning to have me get killed again, are you?" Hope asked.

"No. You no longer are involved with anything that could end the Universes...for the time being." Chrono said.

"I feel I should ask what he's talking about, but I'll save that for later." Eddy said. "For now, we got a Redux to get to!"

"What are you talking about?" Chrono said.

"Uh...never mind him. We just had some wild thoughts. We came because of this." Sunset said showing the scroll.

"Ah yes. The Youseiken Scroll. You came to me to try and remove the seal." Chrono said.

"Well...can you?" Neu asked.

"I don't possess the magic that is equal to Enma's...but time is on my side. I can simply rewind the time around the scroll to a point before Enma placed the seal." Chrono said.

"Great! So do it." Gemini said.

"Oh no. I am afraid you will not get my help so easily. Before I can even do that...I'll have to test you of your worth to possess this." Chrono said.

"What kind of test?" Zoro asked.

"Tell me...you remember this being right?" Chrono said showing a photo of Ogudomon.

"Ogudumon? But...We sealed him away back in…" Alphamon started.

"You're kidding. Don't tell us…" David said.

"While he is sealed away in this timeline, he will return in the other one." Chrono said.

"The other?" Hope asked.

"The phenomenon you call Redux's...they are actually points in alternative timelines. Ones where you had or didn't have people you have now. And in a recent one, instead of letting them escape, you slew six of the seven great demon lords." Chrono said.

"I was afraid of this. Lucemon and Arojam are still alive…" David said.

"Oh, it's worse than we thought…" Alphamon said.

"Indeed. And if things are as similar between the two, Lucemon will attempt to create a new Demon Lord and resurrect Ogudomon once more." Chrono said.

"Then we'll just have to stop him before he does." Mark spoke up.

"Easier said than done. While Lucemon's strength was diminished when he lost his arm, Arojam is still a powerful being of magic, so they have hidden somewhere in Ylisse. But I cannot pinpoint where they have appeared. This is where you all come in. Hope, you showed me that the future is not set in stone so...this is the test. Find Lucemon and Arojam and finish them for good." Chrono said.

"..." David remained silent.

"Is something the Matter, David?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, what's eating at you?" Dawn followed.

"It's just… Well…" David said motioning to the Royal Knights.

"Oh yeah...that's where they got stuck, wasn't it?" Alkal asked.

"Not stuck. Sealed away. Ogudomon was too powerful at the state we were all in at that point, so the only way we could think of to rid his influence was to seal ourselves away with him." Leopardmon said. "And well… You can all tell what happened afterward…"

"Yeah. Everyone remembers. A statue was put in Ylisse so the people could never forget their sacrifice." Jexi said.

"Not only that, but the All Science Go Corporation bastards brainwashed them and sent them to Tokyo years later." David said.

"Yes. That was a very unpleasant experience." Omnimon said.

"Though...perhaps this is time's way of giving us a second chance. We might be able to find a way to stop him without sealing him and us away." Jesmon said.

"I hope there is. I really don't want to fight you guys like that again." David said.

"Ylisse." Reflet said.

"Not technically your Ylisse, Reflet. But that does bring up an issue." Hope said.

"Her presence might. Though she comes from an alternate timeline, she is still the same as the one you call Sir Robin. Her appearance there might change the course of history there." Chrono said.

"I might have a solution for that." Himiko said.

"You do, Himiko?" Hope asked.

"Well, there are two options for that." Himiko said. "The first is to simply change her hair color."

"And the second?" Maki asked.

"With this." Himiko said bringing out an item much like the Master Seal, but blue.

"A second seal? Oh I get it, if Reflet changes classes, she won't cause any problems." Hope said. "Will that work?"

"Hmm...65%." Chrono said.

"Good enough for me." Jexi said.

"So, Reflet. If you weren't a Tactician, what class would you have wanted?" Himiko asked.

"Hmm… That's a good question. I never considered that." Reflet said.

"If I may interject, I would say a simple hair color change and an outfit palette swap might simplify things." Rarity said. "I could dye her hair Black. The outfit is tricky however."

"I got it!" Mari said dashing back to the ship before coming back with a Tactician Robe, but with a White Mage design. "Ta-Da!"

"You made some garbs for Reflet? Sweet!" Rainbow said.

"It's one of my outfit colors for when I compete in the Smash tournaments." Reflet said as she took it.

"In her timeline, I might add." Chrono said. "I feel like I'm going to regret letting her through...but if worse come to worse I'll go back and erase this moment."

"Wait, what?" Reflet asked.

"I mean...let us begin! Gate of Time!" Chrono said as appearing behind him was a large gate with a clock at the top of it ticking away.

"Whoa...so what do we have to do?" Hope asked.

"Simply this." Chrono said kicking Hope down the tunnel. "That was for trying to slug me back then. You didn't hit me but I'm still offended you even tried."

"That was a little extreme, don't you think?" David asked looking at the Royal Knights. "Don't worry, you guys. We will find a way to defeat Ogudumon without sealing you all away. We're all getting out of this alive!"

"We will. We will." Omnimon said. "Well...here we go." he said as everyone else started going through the gate into the world of Awakening.

"Hmm...since they created those alternate timelines...even I cannot predict what will happen within them. All I can do is observe." Chrono said. "You changed the future once...do it again. Please."


	2. The Arrival

"Ugh...did he really have to kick me through?" Hope groaned. "Sure I tried to hit him but its not like that's the first time I let my emotions do the…" he said looking around at the forest. "Wait...I...I remember this place. This is the forest where we met…"

"My male counterpart." Reflet said as she now had black hair and was wearing the white mage robe.

"Yeah. It was here the journey began." Hope said. "Hey, Reflet? Maybe you should put the Book of Naga away so that there aren't any problems."

"I can just simply disguise it." Reflet said as the Book of Naga's cover turned to that of Thoron.

"But what if Sir Robin tries to inspect. I mean...this isn't some game. It's…" Hope said hearing a groan as he looked down to see himself standing on Sir Robin. "My bad!"

"Nice going, Hope." a voice called out as the others arrived.

"We haven't been here for 5 minutes and you already stepped on the tactician." Sci-Twi said.

"My bad… yeah, that's my bad." Hope said getting off Sir Robin.

"Who goes there?" a voice shouted as a familiar figure stepped out.

"Chrom." Hope said.

"You...know of me? Of course you would. I am the Exalt's brother after all." Chrom said.

"Yes. That's exactly how he knows you." Erica said.

"So he is Prince Marth's descendant." Minerva said to herself.

"Hey, don't go taking all the glory." another voice said as a girl with an axe stepped out. "I mean, you're my brother too."

"Right. Of course, Lissa." Chrom said.

"Hey, who's the guy lying on the ground next to them?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, this guy fell on him." ZS said, pointing at Hope.

*BONK!*

Stoj hit him on the head with a frying pan.

"Careful, for all we know, this man and these others could be enemies." said a man in large armor with an axe.

"I don't think they could inflict any harm on us, Frederick. They seem like genuinely kind people." Chrom said.

"Yes, we come in peace. My name is Reflet." Reflet said.

"Ugh…" the man groaned as he stirred.

"Oh, he's waking up!" Lissa said. "C'mon Chrom, let's help him up. I mean, we gotta do something."

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked.

"I… I dunno." Lissa said as the man opened his eyes.

"Ngh… ow…" the man said.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom smiled.

"Hey there!" Lissa said.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Frederick asked.

"I...don't remember." the man said. "My name is...Robin."

"Well...Sir Robin. You are in Ylisse. My name is Chrom. And these are Frederick and Lissa. We're the Shepherds." Chrom said.

"Chrom? It's strange, but I feel as if I've heard that name before…" Sir Robin said.

"And yet you do not remember where you are or where you came from?" Frederick asked. "Milord, we must be cautious with this one."

"He seems like someone we can trust." Chrom said.

"Hmm? There's...a town on fire." Sir Robin said.

"That's Southtown! Hurry! We must protect it!" Lissa said.

"Very well! Forward...CHARGE!" CP shouted as he ran towards the town.

"Cap, wait!" Hope said. "Argh, why does he always charge ahead?!"

"It's in his nature." Emo and Alkal said in deadpan unison.

They arrived in town to see it on fire as people were going in and out of buildings taking things.

"Of course. Plegian Bandits." Frederick said.

"What Bandits?" Shirou asked.

"Plegians are as greedy and evil as they come. We must purge them and save the townsfolk immediately." Frederick said.

"Let's go!" Tear said. "O melody beckoning toward the abyss. Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze." she sang as a dark mist hit some of the bandits.

"Hey, little idiot thinks she can stop us with a little song. Let's…" one of them said before something slashed him from behind as the bandit fell.

"What in the?" another said before he fell.

"What's going on?" Jesse said.

"Wait...I've seen something like this before." Sonic said before a figure stood on top of a building dressed in ninja garb.

"ShadowMan." MegaMan said.

"A Robot Master?" X asked.

"Not quite. He was an enemy of ours when we fought against Gospel." Mayumi said.

"Was an enemy. I along with KnightMan have cut ties with Gospel and fight with another group to right the wrong." ShadowMan said.

"How odd, did this occur in the Original Timeline?" Colonel Jade asked.

"Yep." Jexi said. "He and KnightMan are members of a small team called Team Colonel."

"That is correct. For now...we finish off these bandits." ShadowMan said.

"Actually, ShadowMan, was it?" Alkal asked. "I don't suppose you've seen a guy in a purple and yellow jumpsuit running around?"

"Hm...I believe I did see a man like that running towards the church across the bridge." ShadowMan answered.

"We're looking for him, his name is Captain Parkour, and he charged ahead to stop these guys." Hope said.

"That is unfortunate. Because the bandit's leader is hiding out inside." ShadowMan said.

"Cap could be in trouble, we should go to help." Connie said.

"Yeah. We're coming, buddy!" ZS said as the heroes continued to fight their way through the bandits.

Inside the church….

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" the bandit leader said swinging his axe.

"You'll have to hit me first, villain!" CP answered as he jumped out of range. "Surrender and face justice!" he added as he ran back before performing a sweep-kick that knocked the bandit off balance.

"I'll get ya for that!" the leader said leaping into the air as he swung his axe. CP dodged, but the bandit leader followed up with a forearm to the Captain's face.

"Guh!" CP grunted as he staggered back. "You have no chance, fiend! The Shepherds are just outside the door! If you give up, perhaps you'll live to see tomorrow."

"Never!" the leader said charging CP and tackling him through the church doors and into the town.

"Cap!" Hope said as he hit the leader, getting him off.

"Seriously, Cap? You can't even beat one simple bandit?" David asked, stepping up.

"It was only two hits, David." CP said, dusting himself off. "I'm fine, but if you wish to step in, have at it!"

"This will be over in a second." David said.

"He's right. Your terror ends here." Chrom said pointing his sword at him.

"That blade...are you…" the bandit leader asked.

"My name is Chrom...leader of the Shepherds...and the future ruler of this country." Chrom said finishing the bandit leader.

"Nice Chrom!" ZS said. "You showed him!"

"Lucky for the town we were close by. But wow, you guys are amazing!" Lissa said.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just part of our way of life." David said.

"Seems there is no further reason for me to stay." ShadowMan said vanishing in a flash.

"Hmm. Ninjas." Skull said.

"I could never understand that guy." Mayumi said.

"Cap… Do you mind telling me what was going through your head when you made that charge?" David asked.

"It is simple, David!" CP answered. "I believed that the quicker we arrived, the more people we could save! I ran ahead to as to keep those villains distracted while the villagers ran for safety."

"You could've died with that stunt! Don't you understand that?!" David asked. "This is not a game. We're in a real war. A single mistake could cost you not just your life, but comrades' lives as well."

"David's right. It's a hero's duty to save as many lives as they can, but they also have to watch their own lives as well. Out here in a war like this, you can't just look out for the people. You have to look out for yourself, and your comrades." Hope said.

"We're a team. And we fight all battles as a team, not alone." Gemini said.

"...You're right." CP said as he hung his head. "(It seems I have much to learn…)"

"Well...it seems the town has quieted down now. With that in mind, we should begin heading back to the capital." Chrom said.

"Wait, were not staying here?" Lissa asked.

"No, we've spent enough time here. We need to head back home. If Plegia is invading, we need to focus on protecting the royal capital." Chrom said.

"I agree. Let's set out." Sectonia said.

"Yes. Shall we be going, everyone? Ylisstol isn't far." Chrom said.

"Lead the way." Simon said.


	3. Unwelcome Change

As the heroes went with the Shepherds back to Yillistol, night was soon coming up.

"Nightfall. We should stop and make camp here for the night." Chrom said.

"Alright, let's get set up." Eijiro said.

As the group set up camp, David was keeping watch in the area.

"You okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." David said.

"If you don't want to talk about it. I understand." Simon said as he was looking over Ember.

"I'm just… I'm just a little at unease." David said.

"About the Royal Knights?" Simon said.

David nods. "Yeah. I mean, we had all just accepted them as our friends. I… I don't want them to die like that again. So when Cap charged ahead like he did… I kind of lost it."

"I understand, but I promise you that we will prevent the Knights from sealing themselves away and stop Ogudomon." Simon said.

"I hope so… No, I know we will. We have to." David said before rustling can be heard. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Stay quiet." Simon said pulling out Riptide. "Dark Magic reeks the air." he said before seeing the ground beginning to crack.

"Oh no...is this.." David said as corpses of dead warriors began to rise from the ground. "Zombies!"

"Here they come! LEVITHMONG!" Simon called jump kicking one into an Iron Maiden as it closed on the corpse, leaving only smoke.

David was shooting the other zombies that were coming at him. "Damn it, no matter how many we take down, more just take their place. We need to run. It's not safe here."

"Right! Go go go!" Simon called as the two ran with him shooting at the corpses before he continued running. "We need to get the others!"

One of them tried to slash the two before a warrior in a mask with a sword blocked it. "Go. Run." they said.

"Right, come on, Simon! Move it!" David said as they continued running.

"Whatever those things are, they were definitely brought to life by dark magic!" Simon said.

Simon and David then regrouped with the others as they were bunched up with hordes of undead warriors closing in.

"What are these things?!" Hagakure panicked.

"We've faced them before. They're called Risen. They're undead warriors." Kirito said.

"They can still be cut down like normal soldiers, so don't hold back!" Hope said.

"BAHAL!" Simon called as he crouched and turned away as a large tombstone fell onto a few Risen and crushed them.

"You guys need a hand?" A voice asked as a lance struck one of the hordes. Riding up was a woman with short red hair and in red armor.

"Sully!" Lissa said.

"Hang on guys, I'm comin!" Sully said hacking through the Risen. "...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

"Hold, Milady!" a male voice called as a well good looking man in fancy armor arrived with a bow at his side.

"Who is that?" Lacy asked.

"My name is Virion, a former duke of Roseanne!" he said. "As well as an archer."

"Archers... their long ranged attacks could work well here." David said.

"So, how shall we clear this field?"

"Chrom and Sully, you take a force through the north wing. Sir Robin and Frederick, you take the south. Virion, Vera, Teba and Kentaurosmon will stay in the back and provide cover fire. Jexi and Hope, you take a force and go straight through the middle." David said.

"Way ahead of ya." Jexi said.

"We're coming with!" Dawn said.

"No...you stay behind with the others." Mayumi said.

"Aw…" Dawn said.

"Hope, time to put that training you've been doing into practice." Jexi said.

"Show us what you've learned." Vargas said.

"Alright. You guys are gonna be impressed." Hope said. "Spectral Fire: Meteor Blaster!" he said uppercutting a row of risen and charging through them midair in a fireball before landing. "Spectral Blizzard: Frigid Cirque!" he then sent cutting waves through a group on the ground that froze and sliced the risen in half.

A group tried to gang up on him, but Hope rolled out of the way. "Spectral Thunder: Discharge Burst!" he said throwing a thunder javelin and blasting lighting at it, making it explode and chain through the Risen.

"Well done." Selena said. "Seems the training we gave you has payed off greatly."

"Yeah, that was incredible!" Jexi said.

"Thanks, Jexi!" Hope said punching another risen in the face. "I've been training with the Six Heroes to expand my arsenal of Elemental attacks for my Spectral style. They wanted to help me get better at my style, and it's definitely paying off."

"So Hope's getting stronger huh? Nice." Gemini said.

"Okay...I think that was the last of them." Teba said hitting the last one.

"There's still that masked warrior, are they okay?" Simon asked.

"We don't know, there's no sign of him." Hope said.

"An excellent display. You really are as good as I have heard." a voice said as the masked warrior came into view. "I didn't think you'd have the power to change fate."

"Ah it's you. Thank you for helping us earlier." Simon said.

"Think nothing of it. I was just doing what I can in the state of things." the masked warrior said.

"Who… are you?" Sachiko asked.

"My name is something I cannot tell you right now, but for now...you may call me Marth." the masked warrior said.

"Marth… okay." Shoji said.

"Now, I must take my leave. I hope we meet again." they said before disappearing.

"That Marth guy is so mysterious. And what exactly did he mean by changing fate?" Ventus asked.

"Maybe he came here from the future to stop something. But who knows." Vashyron said.

"Marth...the hero king? Could that really have been?" Chrom pondered.


	4. Shepherds

"Hmm." Linde said.

"What's on your mind, Linde?" Sakura asked.

"Was that really Prince Marth that we saw earlier?" Linde asked.

"I don't know. He was wearing a mask, so we couldn't see his face." Sachiko said.

"Linde has a point. I mean, we all know what Marth looks like but that person seemed...different." Aria said.

"I know what you mean. His aura felt like Marth's, but at the same time, it's not." David said.

"Okay...we've arrived." Chrom said as they arrived at the capital of Ylisse.

"So this is your hometown, huh?" Eddy said. "Pretty nice place."

"I know. It looks incredible." Sectonia said.

"Yup, Yllistol is pretty beautiful. Couldn't imagine a more peaceful city." Hope said.

"Now…let's get you people to the bunker of the Shepherds." Lissa said. "There we can unwind and prepare."

"Thanks, Lissa." Hope said.

"Don't mention it." Lissa smiled as they made their way to the Shepherds barracks. "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home."

"Thanks! Now, where do they keep their food?" Goku said to himself while the others looked around the bunker.

"Hmm… This place looks really nice." David said before being knocked down by a woman in regal clothing running over to Lissa.

"You okay David?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Anyone got the license plate for what just hit me?" David asked.

"That would be her." Hope said pointing to the regal woman.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" she panicked.

"Oh, hey Maribelle!" Lissa greeted with a giggle.

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" the woman named Maribelle scolded.

"So, you're not going to acknowledge the guy you just ran over?" Mark asked as he helped David to his feet.

"Ah, don't mind Maribelle, she always worries for Lissa." a muscular man with spiky hair said walking up. With him was a girl in armor that had light purple hair.

"Uh...these are Maribelle, Sumia and Vaike. Three more members of the Shepherds." Chrom said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sectonia said.

"So Chrom, these guys all new?" Vaike asked.

"Yes, Sir Robin and these heroes have joined us. They'll be accompanying us to Regna Ferox." Chrom said.

"Regna Ferox?" David asked.

"It's a territory further along the north. It happens to be an ally of ours. It also happens to be where that figure took off towards." Chrom said.

"Right, Marth." Double D said. "Do you plan on recruiting him into the Shepherds?"

"That's part of it, yes. But with the Risen popping up all over the country, were going to ask for their strength." Chrom said. "The Feroxians are great warriors, we need their help in the fight against the Risen."

"Just curious but...what exactly are the Risen and where did they come from?" Simon asked.

"We're not sure. They've only just recently been appearing. We assume its part of some Plegian dark magic." Frederick said.

"Hopefully we can figure something out soon. But for now we need more numbers." Hope said.

"The Risen, they are similar yet different from Vallites." Azura said to herself.

"Vallites?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, uh… Azura's from another… well, continent. Far out from Ylisse." Hope said.

"Ah, so she's far into the Outrealms then." Frederick said.

"Yes, but I assure you, I am not an enemy." Azura said.

"Yes, believe her. She is no threat. She like them are beings from another world." a figure said in the doorframe.

"Who's there?" David asked.

"Ah...this smell of ice...You use an ice form of color fighting. Meaning you're the ice woman's pupil." he said.

"You know Master Sayuri?" David asked.

"Know her? I helped train her and a lot of Color Fighters...under master's permission of course." the figure said walking down.

"Grav." Jexi said.

"So...we meet at last." Grav said.

"We've met before but...let's not get into it." Jexi said.

"Who is he?" Ace asked.

"Grav, a user of the Gravity Style and someone who trains those who know Color fighting." Jexi said.

"Grav, Gravity, it does sound kinda obvious what his Color Fighting Style is in his name." Stoj said.

"What brings you here?" Virion asked.

"I was just passing by to my special training spot when I smelled it in the air...the burning auras of color fighters." Grav said.

"It was that obvious, huh?" Sectonia asked.

"Well, it's not like we were trying to hide it." Francisca said.

"Grav's good. He knows his Color Fighters." Hope said.

"He's not wrong. I've trained my share of excellent fighters, including Sayuri." Grav said.

"Wow, you know David's master? How long have you been around?" Mark asked.

"I ain't immortal if that's what your pinning at. I'm only in my 40s." Grav said. "Still, she is a prize. One of the first fighters I trained that weren't even human."

"Wow… this is mind blowin' David." Applejack said. "I mean, Grav trained yer master?"

"I can hardly believe it myself." David said.

"Color Fighting styles are divided into certain subcategories. Fighter Class, which focuses on power amplification. Element Class, which involves controlling a different element. Animal Class, which involves becoming or controlling animals and insects. Item Class, which is channeling power through items like swords and guns. And then Mystery Class, for powers that just can't be explained. Me and Jexi are Fighter Class as an example." Grav said.

"Oh, so guess that makes David and myself Element Classes." Hope said.

"Yep. You two are in the same category as Sayuri, Blazer and Umbra." Grav said.

"Ah, you're acquainted with Jexi's brothers, I see." David said.

"They're two of the High Masters, there's not a lot who haven't heard of them." Grav said.

"So, what brings you here?" Shirou asked.

"Training with my link Heracross. Hoping to get into some new fighting tournaments soon like Furious Fists." Grav said. "The one he beat us in." Grav said pointing to Knuckles.

"Yeah...look forward to beating you again." Knuckles said.

"We'll see about that." Grav said. "Well...I've wasted enough of your time. I should be going."

"We hope to see you again soon." David said.

The next day, the gang reach the plains on the way to Regna Ferox.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom said.

"W-wait for me!" a voice called as a young man in green armor with a horse at his side ran up.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked in curiosity.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked.

"Vaike, did you forget to tell Stahl about the mission?" Lissa asked.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all…" Vaike replied nervously.

"(That's basically the same thing, Vaike…)" Leopardmon thought with a sweatdrop.

"Everyone, this is Stahl. He's one of our finest." Chrom said.

"Hello." Simon said.

"Hello everyone. Miriel said we had new allies joining us. She left with me to catch up to you all, but I went ahead. She should be along shortly." Stahl said.

"But before that, we have company." Simon said pulling out Amethyst and Obsidian.

"Risen…" Chrom said. "This is worrisome. They've never been this far within Ylisse's border before."

"We'll have to clear them out in order to proceed." Dusk said.

"They aren't the only ones we have to deal with. There were others here too." Hope said.

"Uh...Hope...I don't think it's gonna happen this time around." Jexi said.

"What happened before?" Al asked.

"You're better off not knowing." Jexi and Hope said.

"Okay." Al said.

"Well then, shall we clean up?" Simon asked.

"Just leave it to Teach! I'll take these guys out in… Wait a minute." Vaike said.

"Oh no…" Lissa said facepalming. "Vaike, did you lose your axe again?"

"Here. Use mine." Francisca said giving Vaike her Labrys.

"Gee, thanks! You don't mind?" Vaike asked.

"It's not a problem. I still have my magic to fight with." Francisca said.

"TELOCH!" Simon called summoning a wheel of torture and tossing it onto one of the Risen before kicking it forward, taking out a few more in its path.

"Cmon, everyone!" Chrom said as the Shepherds charged the Risen along with the heroes.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" Francisca called as she dealt a flurry of icy kicks at one of the Risen.

"O magnificent song of angels... Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa…" Tear sang as a light washed over the heroes and Shepherds.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Hagakure asked.

"That's the Holy Song arte! It boosts the attack and defense of anyone within range." Colette said.

"It also heals any wounds that may have been inflicted upon." Tear said.

"Thanks, Tear!" Hopes aid as they re-ingaged.

Meanwhile, Vaike was cutting through the Risen with Francisca's Labrys. One jumped at him from behind, but a Fire spell took it down. The shooter was revealed to be a woman with Glasses in a mages outfit.

"Whoa, thanks Miriel!" Vaike said.

"I believe that this is yours, Vaike?" Mirel asked as she handed Vaike an Iron Axe.

"My Axe!" Vaike said.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Miriel said nonchalantly, pushing up her glasses.

"Thanks Miriel. For my axe anyway." Vaike said. "Hey, Ice Girl! Heads up!"

Vaike tosses Francisca's Labrys back to her, which allowed her to shoot crystals at one of the hordes.

"Thanks for the loan. Ya got a nice axe. Hey, you got time, I can show ya a few ways to swing it." Vaike said.

"I'm sure she appreciates the offer, but at the same time, I think she knows her weapon the best. It was custom-made for her, after all." Shirou spoke up.

"Shirou, more focus on the Risen please!" Rarity called.

At that, Shirou spun around and cut down a Risen that was behind him. "Thank you, Rarity!" he called back.

"Don't mention it, darling." Rarity said.

"Perish in the flames of darkness!" Leon said. "Cleansing Inferno!" he called launching an x shaped wave of darkness at a few more Risen. "Let the flames deliver you to oblivion!"

"I think we got em all." Hope said.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Medusa asked.

"I don't hear anything." Stahl said.

"It's a Pegasus, and it's hurt." Medusa said.

"How in the…?" Sully asked.

"Medusa kinda has a… connection to Pegasi." Gemini said.

Sure enough, there was the Pegasus.

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here…" Chrom said trying to get closer before the winged horse whinnied and bucked. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Hold on." Sectonia said as she went closer to the pegasus.

"Be careful, Sectonia. That thing's scared out of its mind." Hope said.

"I think I see what the problem is." Sectonia said. "Fair warning. This might hurt a little." she said as she slowly pulled an arrow from the pegasus' wing. "There, that's better." She said as she stroked the pegasus.

"I'm so glad it's okay." Sumia said coming up and stroking it as well. "You all should go on ahead. I can stay with it and make sure its wounds are healed."

"Got it. Thanks, Sumia." Sectonia said.

"Be safe." Chrom said as the company marched ahead.

"I will, Captain." Sumia nodded.


	5. Warriors Realm

"It shouldn't be too much longer till we reach Longfort." Frederick said.

"I hope so, it's freezing out here!" Zephyr said.

"Geez, you should've brought a coat along." Gray said.

"You're one to talk, Gray." David said.

"You seen yourself lately?" Jexi said as Gray noticed he had no jacket or even a shirt on.

"Ah come on!" Gray said.

"Make yourself decent, Mr. Fullbuster, I believe I can see Longfort just ahead." Yuuto said, pointing forward towards a building in the distance.

"Uh, does it bother anyone that that all the guards on post are taking defensive positions?" Flamberge asked looking ahead.

"Wait, what? Oh crap. Take cover!" Franky said as they ducked down as spears were thrown.

"Dammit. They must think we're a band of invaders." Vector said.

"Looks like they won't let us pass without a fight." Dusk said.

One of the arrows was coming at Chrom before something swept him up. It was Sumia, on the pegasus saved by Sectionia earlier.

"Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"Hang on tight, captain. This could get bumpy." Sumia said.

"Right." Chrom said as Sumia outmaneuvered the thrown arrows and spears and flew Chrom down to the others.

"Whoa, Sumia! Nice flying!" Nana said.

"Well...I am a Pegasus Knight after all. Wouldn't be much help without a pegasus!" Sumia said.

"Looks like the Feroxians want to make sure were warriors and fight them to prove we don't mean any harm." Hope said.

"Then we'd better give em a fight." Vashyron said.

"By the way, anyone else notice the guy in large armor next to us?" Kagura asked, pointing to close eyed man in large armor.

"What the… When did this guy get here?" David asked.

"He was with us the whole time." Kagura said.

"Oh, Kellam. I was wondering where you were." Chrom said.

"The girl said I was here the whole time. But it's okay if you all didn't notice me. I've been told I'm pretty easy to miss." Kellam said.

"Well, your timing couldn't be perfect to speak up. You're a Knight, right? We could use a little extra defense while we sort things out with the Feroxians. Whaddya think David?" Gemini asked.

"We'll need all the help we can around here." David said. "Kellam, you back up Dawn and Dusk. I have a feeling they'll need it."

"Understood!" both wizard girls said as they charged to the front lines. "Sun and Moon join together! Fire and Ice combination!" both said attacking with a mixture of fire and ice against the Feroxians.

"Whoa… That is badass!" David said.

"While we are no longer inside cards and used for buddyfight…" Dawn said.

"When we are together, our powers are still amplified and supported by each other." Dusk said.

"While their appearances are different, both still have the same sort of abilities they had as card monsters." Tails said.

"I know. They compliment each other so well here." David said. "Guess we better make an impression too."

"Yeah we do. C'mon guys!" Hope said as they engaged the feroxian soldiers.

One of the feroxi had a key to open the gates to the inner fortress. Once it was acquired, the group headed inside.

"Wow...those guys had a lot of fight in them." Natsu said.

"True but at least we made it in." Ranma said.

"Here I go!" Philia said. "Flare Tornado!"

"Use fire on an ice battlefield, good idea Philia!" Flamberge said drawing her sword. "Here we go! O infernal emperor, arise from the depths of the earth... Eruption!" Flamberge said planting her sword in the ground and causing a fiery pillar to blast forth, taking out the Feroxi. "Moltar, keep bringing the heat!"

"Right!" Moltar answered as he punched the ground. "Volcanic Appearance!" he yelled as a mini-volcano rose, expelling lava before disappearing.

"You fight well. However, your real test is now." Said a female knight. "My name is Raimi, commander of the Longfort guard. Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

"I accept your challenge!" Minerva said. "Face the might of the Red Dragoon!"

"I have no interest in your name. My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Raimi said.

"Then let our blades speak for us." Minerva said spinning Hauteclere above her as it formed a fireball before she launched it down.

"Ha!" Raimi said trying to block before being knocked off her feet. "Ugh...it would seem...your claims are true."

"Yeah...so can you guys please stop trying to kill us?" Dawn asked.

"Very well." Raimi said. "I will bring you all before the East Khan, Flavia."

"Wait, East Kahn?" Ochako asked.

"Regna Ferox is divided into two sides. The East and West. Every so often, they pit their warriors against each other in a tournament." Gallantmon said.

"That is correct. We will actually be having one very soon." Raimi said.

"Can anyone compete in it?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, anyone can represent the East and West. In fact, Basilio's champion is a man who calls himself Marth." Raimi said.

"Just as we thought. He is here." David said.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to go along with it." Petra said.

Before they went to the colosseum, the group made a quick stop to protect a town from bandits. Among the brave villagers that assisted was a young man named Donnel, who managed to get a hit on one of them. Inspired by courage, Donnel joined the Shepherds so that he could be strong enough to protect his village.

And then the true test would come soon, as in the colosseum, the heroes would come face to face with the Hero King himself.


	6. The Two Falchions

"I welcome you all." said a woman in red armor. "I am Flavia, the ruler here."

"It's an honor to meet you, Ma'am." David said with a bow.

"Spare me the pleasantries. I know the reason you have come and the answer is no, I will not lend you Feroxi soldiers." Flavia said.

"I'm guessing it's because you're not able to?" Arnice asked.

"More like I lack the authority to." Flavia said.

"But didn't you just say you're the ruler here?" Sectonia asked.

"One of the rulers. I rule the east while the other rules the west. We've come together this day for a tournament to settle who takes full control. But the other side has a powerful warrior named Marth on their side." Flavia said.

"So unless he's defeated, we won't get Ferox's aid?" Ichiro asked.

"That's right." Flavia said.

"Yep. Figured that would be the case." David said.

"What if we were to fight in the tournament too? Would you give us aid if we fought and won for you?" Jexi asked.

"Hmm. I see no problem with that. Very well. I will allow it." Flavia said. "But...to make things simple...five warriors from your large group along with this band of Ylissian warriors."

"So, that would mean we'd have to choose one member from each of our Teams." Hope said.

"Uh, we're still here." Jack said.

"Right, six. Sorry." Hope said.

"You know, you really come off as self centered sometimes. But I'll let it pass. Queen, you're going out to fight." Jack said.

"Right." Queen said.

"I'll go." Scott said.

"You sure, Scott?" Ramona asked.

"Of course. Ever since the Perfect Link Tournament, I felt this sort of power within me just waiting to come out. You've felt it too, right?" Scott asked.

"Of course. It feels familiar somehow." Fox said.

"Indeed." Mari added.

"Tetsu, you're going out there as well." Jexi said.

"Of course. I'm eager to show the swords I have acquired." Tetsu said.

"I'll go too." Roxas said.

"I shall assist." Azura said.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"Don't worry, Azura's strong. I've seen her hold her own in a fight many times." Hope said.

"Very well. The five warriors who will fight in the tournament along with the Ylissians will be you five." Flavia said looking to Queen, Scott, Tetsu, Roxas and Azura. "We start in one hour. Best rest while you can. The rest can watch from the stands."

And so, the five prepared in the waiting area.

"The five of us are so different in styles, but we're strong together." Roxas said.

"How can you tell?" Queen asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling is all." Roxas said.

"He is not wrong. We each have incredible power and skill." Tetsu said.

"Indeed." Azura said. "We need each other, don't you think? Let's join our strength in battle."

"Yeah. And Scott. I can't wait to see this power of yours." Roxas said.

"Got it. I'm looking forward to it too." Scott said.

The gates were soon starting to raise.

"Looks like that's our cue." Queen said.

"Let's go." Roxas said. "Brighten and Blacken! Oathkeeper and Oblivion!" he said summoning them.

"My blades are more than ready." Tetsu said as the five of them headed out alongside the Shepherds as the gates of the opposite side opened as Feroxi soldiers were stepping out.

"See him?" Roxas asked.

"He's in the back." Azura said.

"Meaning we'll have to fight our way through." Queen said.

"Good. This wouldn't be a tournament without a challenge." Tetsu said.

"Competitors….begin!" Flavia said.

"Johanna!" Queen shouted summoning Johanna as she mowed down a few Gladiators in her path.

Scott was set against a few of his own when he heard a voice in his head.

"**At last, you have proven yourself worthy."**

"Huh? Who's there?" Scott asked.

"**For far too long, you have succumbed to your weakness. But now, the time has come for you to rise from the ashes!"**

"Rise from the ashes? I see… I know what this is about now." Scott said.

(Cue- Awakening- Persona 5)

"**Very good, now let us forge the contract. I am thou, thou art I, rise from the ashes and claim your right as a true warrior!" **The voice said as a card with the roman numeral IV on it with a picture of a man in royal clothing floated down in front of Scott.

"Come...Caesar!" Scott shouted as he claimed the card.

A bright flash then occured as floating above Scott was a male humanoid in roman clothing as he held a sword in his right hand, and a globe in his left as there was a small figure seen sitting in his center chest as a short cape flowed behind him.

"A Persona!" Mari and Kagura said at the same time.

"Hahahaha! I knew it!" David said.

"No way!" Issei exclaimed. "When did he fight his Shadow!?"

"I think Caesars always been inside Scott, waiting to come out." Hope said. "Just like with Athena and Artemisia."

"His victory in the Perfect Link Tournament must've given him the power needed to finally unleash it." David said.

"Zio!" Scott shouted as a blast of lightning was fired at the soldiers.

"Whoo! You go Scott!" Kaito shouted.

"Caesar's as powerful as Yu and the others said he was…" Hope said.

"Well, he is one of the Personas of the SEES Team." Gemini said.

"Heh. The kid maybe powerful with that spirit...so we'll just take out the kid from behind!" one of the gladiators said trying to attack Scott from behind before Tetsu got between them.

"Trying to attack someone from behind...that is a mark of cowardice." Tetsu said drawing a sword and slashing the gladiators with it. "One of my newer blades. Elemental Series! Sword Number 154: Frozen Fury." he said as the gladiators were frozen on the spot.

"Whoa! When did he get that?" Hope asked.

"When they did those shop prelims and they showed that fight with Kanesada, a lot of fighters from the Shinto Universe came to that world. Tetsu joined the fight in order to increase his swords." Jexi said. "When he won, he asked for their swords in exchange."

"Not only that but he asked us to test the realizor on some sword cards he obtained during the tournament, before we used them on Dawn and Dusk." Miu said.

"Now he's…" Tails said.

"You'll think twice before messing with a friend of Tetsu of the 400 swords!" Tetsu said.

"400 swords… he's closer to his goal." Hope said.

"This guy is nuts." one of the gladiators said. "Let's run for it."

"Going somewhere?" Roxas said quickly taking them out with pillars of light.

"They're too strong!" The gladiator said.

"Not all of them! Go for the Songstress!" another said as a group charged Azura.

"Azura! Showtime!" Roxas said.

"But first, let me knock them down a few pegs. Marakunda!" Scott called, lowering the gladiators' defense.

"~In the White Light, a hand reaches through. A double edge blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams, fade away, Embrace the brand new day. Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone~." Azura sang as water danced around her.

"What's happening?!" a gladiator asked.

"Oh, just you wait." Roxas said.

"This is the end." Azura said as water erupted around the gladiators, taking them all down.

"You have strong allies." Marth said as he came face to face with Chrom.

"They're very reliable. And trustworthy." Chrom said. "Now that you've run out of Gladiators, it's time for us to cross swords." he said drawing Falchion.

Marth did the same as he also drew Falchion.

"Where did you get that?" Chrom asked in disbelief. "There's no way…"

There was no more time to think as Marth charged Chrom, the two of them clashing their swords as they engaged in a fierce duel.

"Haah!" Marth called as he jumped into the air and dealt a downward spin strike.

"Tell me! Who taught you to fight like that?!" Chrom demanded, striking back.

"My father!" Marth said as he charged towards Chrom.

Chrom collided with the Hero King as the two slid back.

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth proclaimed.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? David and Simon owe you their lives, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." Chrom said.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!" Marth declared as they continued to fight.

"Incredible, they're matching blow for blow, how strange." Linde said.

"No surprise. This is Marth were talking about." Izuku said.

"That's the strange part though." Linde said.

Chrom and Marth meanwhile continued their duel, but Marth seemed to gain the upper hand later down the line.

"Sorry.." Marth Said as she went for a critical strike, but he was blocked by Roxas.

"Mind if I cut in here?" Roxas said as he pushed Marth back. "Tetsu, Scott!"

"On it. Tarunda!" Scott called, lowering Marth's attack.

"Even you cannot deal with this! Element Series! Number 177! Thunder's Rage!" Tetsu said swinging a sword that struck him with electricity.

"Ha!" Roxas said clashing easily with Marth. "Do you yield?"

"Yes. Impressive… if not surprising." Marth said. "It seems you could be the ones to change the fate of this world."

After the battle, the group was left wondering what Marth meant. Meeting back up with Flavia and the others, the group was very happy.

"You guys killed it out there! What a fight you put on, and Scott, getting Caesar?! Totally awesome!" Indigo said.

"Yes you all have won, making me ruler of the whole land." Flavia said. "I owe you thanks. And as such, Feroxi will lend its cause to Ylisses efforts."

"You have my thanks, Kahn Flavia." Chrom said.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia said as she left the room, being suddenly replaced by a man with an eye patch and armor.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" the man groaned.

"Kahn of the West, I presume?" Ace asked.

"Damn right. I'm Basilio. You're all quite strong. I thought I had the stronger champion." Basilio introduced.

"You mean Marth, right? What do you know of him?" Hope asked.

"Ah, he's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." Basilio explained.

"Shame. We hoped to ask him some more questions." Ichiro said.

"Nevertheless, it seems we are finished with business here. Shall we be on our way back to Ylisse?" Frederick asked.

"Before you go, there's someone I want you to take back with you." Basilio said motioning to someone behind him.

"And who is this?" Aya asked as a man with unique robes and a Solitary Blade at his side walked up.

"This man is Lon'Qu, a swordsman. One of mine. As a show of good will, he shall be joining you." Basilio said.

"It's nice to meet you Lon'Qu…" Erica said.

"Ah! Away woman!" Lon'Qu said backing away fearfully.

"Does this remind you guys of anyone we know?" Ace said.

"You and him have something in common, Guy." Hagakure said.

"Hey, don't give people the wrong idea. I love women!" Guy said.

"I'm not sure shouting declarations that you're a womanizer is much better." Tear said.

"Still, you're absolutely sure we can take him?" Gemini asked.

"He's all yours." Basilio said.

"You've got no objections to this, right?" Izuku asked the swordsman.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu mentioned.

"Very well. Welcome." Chrom said.

"Talk about stone serious." Al said.

"Yeah. Man of few words, too." Flamberge said.

With Lon'qu in their company and victory in Ferox achieved, the group returned to Ylisse, only to receive some dire news.

"What?! Maribelle was captured by the Plegians?!" Gemini asked.

"That's not good. We need to get moving, now!" David said.

"Agreed. We must make haste!" Sectonia said.

"I'm coming too!" a voice said as a young male mage appeared.

"Ricken?" Chrom asked. "No, out of the question. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken protested.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." Chrom said as the others left for the Plegian border.

"Sorry, Kid. Maybe next time." Noir said as the heroes left.

""Be good"? Gods, how old do they think I am? ...Well, I'll show them just how good I can be!" Ricken said.


	7. The Exalt and the King

Escorting Emmeryn with them to the Yillise and Plegian Border, the company was met with Plegian soldiers, as well as the Mad King himself Gangrel, and his right hand woman Aversa, Tactician and Mage of Plegia.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel laughed.

"Man, you were right Reflet, this guy is a Lunatic." Flamberge whispered.

"Trust us...he was just as crazy the first time around too." Zoro said.

"On that we can agree." Reflet said clenching her hand. "And Aversa's here too."

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn said.

"All we want is Maribelle, we know you have her." Chrom said.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat. How about a trade? The girl...for the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel said.

Simon entered purgatorio undetected as he passed by the guards and went for Maribelle.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Hehehe…" Gangrel said.

"This is the last guy I'd expect to have his wish granted…" Kazuichi said.

"So what will it be, your Graceness? The Emblem? Or this one's life?" Gangrel asked.

"Don't do it, your grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle shouted.

"You don't have a choice." Aversa said. "And did you really think you could sneak up to rescue this woman?"

Aversa then fired a Ruin spell, hitting close to where Simon was, forcing him to jump out of Purgatorio as he had his guns ready.

"Should've known I would be detected by a dark sorceress." Simon said.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like an attempt at rescue if I've ever seen one! Guess Yllisian royalty can't be trusted. No matter. I'll take the Fire Emblem from that Exalts cold, dead hands if I have to!" Gangrel declared.

On his command, a Plegian guard charged Emmeryn, but Chrom cut him down.

"Keep going! I want their blood on the ground!" Gangrel shouted.

"Elwind!" a voice shouted as an attack hit the guard holding Maribelle.

"That's...Ricken!" David said.

It was indeed the young Mage as he ran up to Simon and Maribelle.

"Glad you could make it." Simon said.

"Don't thank me just yet. Take Maribelle and get her back to the others, go!" Ricken said blasting the other soldiers back.

"Alright, this way Lady Maribelle." Simon said.

"Kellam, cover Simon and Maribelle as they make their escape." David said.

"You got it…" Kellam said advancing.

"Captain Orton, leave none of them alive!" Gangrel said as he and Aversa retreated.

"Magnamon, you know what to do here, right?" David asked.

"Yeah...I remember this part. And I remember how I did it too. Magna Pulse!" Magnamon said taking out a majority of the soldiers.

"Hang in there. Angel Feathers!" Ace called using Urias as angel feathers and a red light washed over everyone, boosting their power and defense.

"Alright. Thanks for the buffs." David said. "Jack, Morgana, Queen, you guys head for the west plateau and flank the heavier units."

"No problem." Jack said as the three began luring away the larger units.

"Jexi, send a few of your guys to back up Ricken at the east plateau." David said.

"Got it. Elementa, Asta, Erza! Back him up!" Jexi shouted as the three came to Ricken's aid.

"Thanks, you guys. Let's go!" Ricken said.

"Meanwhile, the leaders will lead a frontal charge through the center." David said.

"Straight through the middle. I like it." Hope said.

"Alright, time to put my Symbology to work." Ace said. "Cursed Devourer!" he called using Leomurg as he summoned a fiend of darkness that attacked a few of the soldiers while also cursing them.

"Spectral Thunder: Lightning Straight!" Hope said blasting through a Knight with an electrified Punch.

"Ultimate Color Barrage!" Jexi shouted blowing back several Myrmidons with a barrage of punches.

Meanwhile on the right, Ricken was working well with his group.

"Overpower him!" a Myrmidon said as a bunch of Plegians were pushing against Asta.

"No way!" he said pushing back.

"Fire Magic! Pillar Eruption!" Elementa said as pillars of fire sent the oncoming soldiers flying as Erza cut them down as they landed.

"Sorry for the wait everyone." Simon said as he returned. "Lady Maribelle's safe and sound now."

"Nice. Now we can go on the attack!" Flamberge said drawing her sword.

"Orton's all the way in the back though, it'll be tough getting to him." Sakura said.

"Allow me." Simon said as a magic glyph appeared in front of him before he opened fire as the bullets homed in on the soldiers blocking the way to Orton.

"Thanks, Simon!" Hope said as the forces on all sides closed in on the Plegian commander.

"I-Impossible… How could our forces be routed so easily? Who's the strategist behind all of this?" Orton asked in disbelief.

"That would be me." David said.

"Is that so?" Orton asked. "I won't ask for your name. Only your life!" he said as he charged at David, who dealt a rising slash at the foe. "Gah...no...way." he said falling over on his back.

"I wish there was another way we could've ended this peacefully." Ace said to himself.

"As long as Gangrel leads Plegia, that won't be possible." David said.

"Then there's no choice. We have to fight." Hope said.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." Frederick suggested.

"I agree. We should rest up while we have the chance." David said.

"Yes." Simon said. "Though that Aversa woman, I'm impressed she was able to sense me."

"Well, she is a dark sorceress. She has a knack for spotting things like that." Takeshi said.

"The Fact that she knew where Simon was even in Purgatorio is impressive, for the enemy." Ichiro said.

"I wonder if she's the one summoning the Risen." Simon said.

"Hmm… It doesn't seem like it. There are still so much about the Risen we don't know about." Takeshi said.

"I say we keep our eyes on Aversa as we face Plegia. But for now, we have a war to prepare for." Hope said.


	8. Forseers

Leopardmon was walking through the castle, having a few things on his mind.

"Leopardmon?" Reflet asked. "Are you okay?"

"Gah!" Leopardmon reacted drawing his sword. "Oh. It's just you, Reflet. Don't scare me like that." he said retracting his sword.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just you looked lost in thought and I was worried." Reflet said.

"I was just thinking about a few things. Mainly concerning Ogudomon." Leopardmon said. "Last time we were here, we had to seal ourselves away to be rid of him. But now…"

"Even though I don't know much about Ogudomon, I know you're worried. In my Ylisse, we had never dealt with such a threat, but… I still worry if I made the right choice with my Grima." Reflet said. "In my Ylisse, I chose to let Chrom deal the final blow. It still ended Grima and everyone survived, but it only meant he will rise again 1,000 years later."

"I somehow fear the worst of that as well. If we cannot defeat Ogudomon for good, he will only rise again. But if we seal ourselves away again, we will only leave more behind than we did last time." Leopardmon said. "David, Sachiko, everyone… They surely don't wish for that to happen."

"It's true that the last time, you sealed Ogudomon away, but this time around, you're more prepared. David wields Masakado, you have unlocked the X-Antibody along with your fellow knights. And you have all of us to help you defeat this monster." Reflet said.

"Reflet…" Leopardmon said.

"She's got a point, you know." a voice said.

"Heh. Speak of the ice devil." Leopardmon said as David descended to the courtyard.

"You and the other knights are not alone in this. After all, we swore to Chrono that we will all make it out of this alive." David said.

"David's right, we will stop Ogudomon and return home victorious, all of us." Reflet said.

It was then that they heard rustling.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Hold your swords." a familiar voice said as Marth appeared. "It's just me."

"Marth? If you're here, that means something's about to happen, is it?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yes. If I were to tell you that Emmeryn's life is in danger this very night as were you and your fellow knights, would you believe me?" Marth asked.

"Why should we?" Leopardmon asked. "Wait… Hold on… This very night. It's happened before."

"So you already know." Marth said drawing his Falchion. "I'm about to save your life. ...From him."

From out of the bushes, an assassin charged Leopardmon from behind. Marth quickly threw his sword in the air. He jumped after it and grabbed his blade, coming down on the assailant and slashing him in the back.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Marth asked Leopardmon.

"Valmese troops." Leopardmon said. "They've come to kill the Exalt!"

Reflet then realized what happened next. "Marth, behind you!"

Another assailant charged Marth as he was barely able to dodge his strikes, but the assassin sliced his mask off, revealing the face of… a woman. Reflet then used her Levin Sword to strike down the assassin.

"You're...a girl." David said.

"And quite the actress too. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't notice until just now." Marth said.

Suddenly an explosion was heard inside the palace as the group ran inside to join the others. The enemy had already infiltrated the Palace, ready to carry out their mission.

"Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. The Master also wants all the Royal Knights eliminated. Let nothing distract you from either purpose." the leader said.

"I know that voice." Reflet said.

Meanwhile, a hidden thief among the assassins overheard the conversation. He haid orange hair and his clothes were lined with sweets, and he had a bag with him.

"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" the thief said to himself.

"Says the guy who teamed up with a bunch of assassins." Jack said standing behind him.

"Uh oh." he said.

"Look kid. I promise not to kill you if you do me a solid. Turn against your employers and I'll make it worth your while." Jack said.

"Kid? I have a name you know, it's Gaius." the thief said.

"Yeah, I really don't care. Just do it." Jack said.

"Fine, I'll help you out. Sweeten the deal, and I might be in the interest of joining that company you're with." Gaius agreed.

"Sweeten the deal? Does he want extra money?" Mona asked.

"No not quite." Sachiko said as a Snickers bar ended up falling out of her pocket.

"Hey uh… what did you drop there?" Gaius asked.

"What, this? It's a chocolate bar I brought in case I needed to keep my strength up." Sachiko said.

"I'm in." Gaius said.

"He'll join us… all for a Snickers bar?!" Mona asked.

"Don't question, just go with it." Jack said.

"Well, at least that means he's on our side now." Sachiko said.

"Alright, now let's get to business, guarding Emmeryn from these assailants." Hope said.

"And look who just so happens to be leading them." Mahiru said spying a familiar face to the heroes and Reflet.

"Yup. It had to be him." Hope said.

"Validar." Reflet said.

"You know this guy?" Flamberge asked.

"We met him the first time we came here, and then again when we went to Aytolis." Hope said.

"There are still a lot of soldiers. It'll be tough to get to him." David said.

"Maybe not. Something's coming!" UlforceVeedramon said.

Veevee was right, as a new face entered the battle. She was human like with rabbit features.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." she said.

"Whos that?" Gemini asked.

"That's Panne, she's a Taguel. Like Papelne, she's able to turn into a beast form using a Beaststone." Hope said.

"So we can trust her?" Shoji asked.

"She's a little uneasy when it comes to humans, but she'll warm up to us. Alright David, what's the play?" Hope said.

"The play? This is a siege, not a football game." David said.

"He's right. Best way to get through this is to not only protect the Exalt but take out Validar too. Without the leader, the troops will scramble." Todoroki said.

"Won't be easy getting to him." Hope said.

"Let Nu handle breaking through their lines." Nu said.

"Thought you might want some action Nu. Go nuts." Hope said.

"Understood. Beginning objective." Nu said suiting up in her battle form and going to the front.

"Let's go." David said heading out with Sir Robin and Leopardmon.

"Kill her!" one of the assassins ordered as a group charged Nu.

"Sickle Storm, Spike Chaser!" Nu called sending swords and sickles across the ground, eliminating the assassins. "Targets eliminated."

David, Sir Robin and Leopardmon soon took the path Nu made to reach Validar.

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" Validar said to David. He then gazed at Sir Robin. "Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you...Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

"What?" Sir Robin asked.

"All in due time. But first…" Validar said as he charged up a dark blast, aiming at Leopardmon.

"No… I won't let you!" David said as he knocked Leopardmon out of the way as he ended up taking the blast.

"David!" Hope called.

"You'll pay for that, you monster! Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon said blasting Validar with his attack.

"But how…? How could... you have known the plan?" Validar asked as he fell to the ground.

"(I somehow feel this won't be the last we'll see of him.)" Leopardmon thought as he rushed over to David. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. He didn't hit any vital organs." David said. "I'm sorry I worried you there. When Marth mentioned you and the other Knights being assassinated, I couldn't just sit around. I knew I had to protect you guys in any way I could."

"You don't need to say anymore. Thanks." Leopardmon said.

"So, is he really…" David started.

"It seems that way, but… I doubt it will stay that way for long. People like him always find a way to come back." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah. Guys like him really don't quit." Hope said.

"At least we've managed to stop the assassination." Mona said.

"And gained two new allies in the process." Kendo said.

"Don't group me with you man spawn." Panne spoke up.

"Well someone's defensive. Why you gotta be so against us?" Flamberge asked.

"I am a taguel. The... The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind called us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" Panne insisted.

"Hey, if you hadn't noticed, we have a beastkin with us too." Gemini said pointing to Papelne. "An' she trusts us. Fights with us. She's our friend."

"Gemini's right. Papelne might not be like you, but she has fought alongside humans before. And she trusts us. Tell her, Papelne." Hope said.

"It's true, at first I was distrustful towards humans because they discriminated us, but after meeting Ace and everyone else, I came to trust them and see them as friends." Papelne said.

"So you claim to see man-spawn as your own comrades. But how do you know they do not see you as a beast in return?" Panne asked, referring to Mari, Litty, Stoj, and Al.

"Because they were some of the first few to accept me as a person among them." Papelne said.

"We can't undo what those before us have done to your race. But through Papelne we can show that we can have that bond between humans and beastkin. We're not asking you for forgiveness in the past. We just want a chance to earn your trust." Hope said.

"These warriors speak the truth. Will you give us that chance, brave taguel?" Emmeryn asked.

"...You seem sincere, all you man-spawn and Beastkin. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you all are truly not like the others." Panne said.

"And look… Panne, right? We might not be able to speak for the whole of humanity on these matters. Trust us, we know how much of monsters humans can really be when they put their minds to something, but we want you to help us build a land where your people will be able to thrive again." David said clutching his arm from Validar's attack.

"Very well. I will join your company. Let us see if your intentions are true." Panne said.

"So, what's next?" Peni asked.

"It's likely Ylisstol isn't safe. I say we escort Emmeryn to someplace she can be safe." Hope said.

"Why not Regna Ferox?" Ace asked.

"We can't risk it. It's probably targeted right now." Alphamon said.

"I say we head east to the East Palace." Frederick said.

"Good idea. It's probably the last place the enemy would target." Jesmon said.

"Then I guess we know where we're going next." Roxas said.

"Agreed. We leave tomorrow morning." David said.


	9. Incursion

"We should be safe at the East Palace. Philia's knights guard its border." Chrom said.

"I agree. I'd rather not run into an invasion force on the way to Regna Ferox." Ramona said.

"But do we really have to walk all the way there? My feet have blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa groaned.

"Too much info, Lady Lissa." Simon said.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it Lissa. Just a healthy stroll up the mountainside." Hope said.

"Huh?" Medusa said as she turned her head to the mountains.

"Something wrong, Medusa?" Hope asked.

"I thought I heard crying." Medusa said.

"Yeah...and...I smell smoke." Jexi said. "And something else….we're being surrounded!" he said as bandits started marching out.

"Hah! Gotcha trapped like rats in a canyon!" a plegian commander said.

"Plegian soldiers!" Ichiro said.

"And that's 'mice in a cage'." David said.

"Shots fired!" Kagura said.

"No matter. Your insults don't matter once we splatter you all across the canyon floor! Attack!" the commander said.

"Uh sir, we're still having problems with that other traveler." one of the soldiers said as flames erupted in the rear.

"What?! He's just one guy!" the commander said.

"No he's not. I know those flames anywhere." Hope said.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots." a voice said sending them flying. "You can't handle the inferno."

"Blazer." Jexi said.

"Your brother?" Ace asked.

"Yep...that's him." Jexi said.

"Well...I wasn't expecting you of all people. How ya been, little brother?" Blazer said.

"Just fine." Jexi said.

"Never expected to see you here." Kokoro said.

"Oh yeah… Last time we were in a redux with this guy, he was flirting with you." Ramona said.

"Hmm...was I?" Blazer said as several soldiers were coming at them. "Flare Storm!" he said firing a barrage of flames at them.

"He's as strong as Cinder, maybe even more powerful." Fefnir said.

"Why are you even here?" Jexi asked.

"Beats me. I was just enjoying myself on a walk when these guys decided to try and capture me. So I do what we always do...fight back." Blazer said.

"Same old Blazer. Past or present." Hope said to himself. "Still...think we should give you guys a hand."

"Especially since they've got them!" Gemini said as Wyvern riders appeared.

"Wyvern Riders!" Reflet said. "We'll need our best archers to take them down."

(Cue-Awakening- Persona 5)

At this, Ramona heard a voice in her head.

"**I sense a strong desire of love for your comrades."**

"Huh? This is...the same as with Scott back in Regna Ferox." Ramona said.

"**Tell me, will you use my power to help protect the people you love?"**

"Yes. I will. I'll do anything to protect them!" Ramona said.

"**Let us finalize this contract, I am thou, thou art I, may the winds and light aid those you care about."**

Descending towards Ramona was a tarot card similar to Scott's, but this one had two figures holding hands as a giant heart with wings floated above them as it had the roman numeral VI.

"Here we go." Ramona said pulling her hammer out. "Come forth...Isis!"

Just then a female humanoid shaped monolith with a woman's face with a minotaurs face under it appeared above her with wings attached to it as it had a red gem floating in between the horns of the minotaur.

"Is that...a Persona?" Scott asked.

"Let's see what we can do. Magarudyne!" Ramona shouted as guests of wind were fired at the Wyvern Riders.

"First Scott, now Ramona. Seems those two are becoming stronger every day." Joker said.

"Now there are four Persona Users that have the SEES Personas." Ace said. "Athena, Artemisia, Caesar, and finally Isis." he said as he ended up getting hit. "Gah! I really need to stop monologing these kinds of things."

"Are you alright?" Ramona asked. "Dia!" She called as she heals Ace's wound.

"Thanks, can't believe I let my guard down. Victory Terror!" Ace called summoning Drevas in its throwing knife form as he jumped overhead and rained them down on a few Plegians. "Earth Glaive!" he called causing a stone pillar to erupt.

"More Wyverns incoming!" Hope said.

"Begone!" a voice cried as a woman with red hair on a pegasus pierced through some of them.

"Cordelia?" Sumia said.

"I made it in time, Sumia." Cordelia sighed.

"Wait if you're here then...oh gods." Emmeryn said.

"Yes. The border has fallen to Plegia." Cordelia said.

"Then those cries were...no." Medusa said.

"Wait… you can understand Pegasi, Medusa?" Erica asked.

"Due to my connection with Bellerophon, I can feel a Pegasi's emotions no matter the distance on a world." Medusa said before taking her blindfold off as her eyes glowed red. "Now they have the gall to harm innocent creatures? I will not allow it any further!" she said turning to another group as she turned them to stone.

"Remind me never to piss Medusa off, Mark." Hope said.

"Noted." Mark said.

"Silence! Kill them!" the commander ordered. "Kill them…" he said before a hand grabbed his face.

"You know...I let a lot of stuff pass but harming innocent people and animals...that stuff doesn't sit well with me." Blazer said. "Flame Grip!" he said as the commander's body ignited into flames before he fell roasted and charred.

"Allow me to finish the rest." Medusa said as magic started gathering around her before the cry of a pegasus was heard. "Prepare yourself." she said as she whipped Bellerophon's reins before she took the sky and came diving down with the speed of a shooting star. "Bellerophon!" she called piercing through, causing an explosion to occur around the remaining plegians.

"That takes care of that." Erica said.

"The souls of the fallen pegasus and their riders have been avenged." Medusa said putting her blindfold back on as she turned to Cordelia and bowed her head. "May your comrades now rest peacefully, Cordelia."

"Thank you, but we mustn't rest. More Plegian forces are a half a day behind me." Cordelia said.

"It's not safe here. We gotta lose them." Hope said.

"You must go. I'm afraid I must remain with my people." Emmeryn said.

"Are you sure? If you get caught, it's game over." ZS said.

"Which is why I'm entrusting you with this." Emmeryn said giving Chrom a small shield.

"The Fire Emblem…? Emm, are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"I am entrusting this to you to protect now." Emmeryn said.

"Okay. In that case, stay safe, Exalt." Mark said. "We have to go, I can sense more coming."

"Damn it." Reflet muttered.

"It'll be okay, Reflet. Trust me." Hope whispered.

"Bout time I went off too." Blazer said. "I've spent enough time here."

"Safe travels, Blazer." Hope said.

"Yeah...see ya." Blazer said.

"Hey...think I'm strong enough to beat you? If we fought?" Jexi asked.

"Hmm...Nope. Not by a longshot." Blazer laughed as he left.

"Wow. What an honest guy." Emo said sarcastically.

"You'll get there eventually Jexi. One day I know you'll be a match for Blazer." Hope assured.

"Yeah. One day...we'll fight again, my brothers and I. And then...I'll win one battle against them for sure." Jexi said.


	10. The Grimleal

After a bit of rest and planning at Regna Ferox, the company crossed the border into Plegian territory, there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see.

"Ugh… So hot…" David said.

"Definitely...as soon as we're done with all of this, I just wanna go home and take a shower!" Aya said. "I feel your pain, David."

"I get the sense deserts aren't really your thing." Chrom said.

"You have no idea." David and Aya said at the same time.

"Moving on, Chrom, what's our next move?" Mark asked.

"I'm...unsure." Chrom said before they saw a soldier running towards them. "A soldier. One of ours."

"Sir Chrom. I bring...dire news." the soldier said. "Ylisstol….has fallen to the enemy."

"What?" Chrom said.

"Emmeryn has been captured. Fortunately we are already in Plegian country, but this could be a trap…" the soldier started.

"That doesn't concern me. We have to rescue Emmeryn. We march to Plegia, everyone." Chrom said.

"Hopefully we have a plan to rescue her." Hope said.

"I'm sure Reflet and I will think of something." Sir Robin said.

"Yeah..." Reflet said.

"First we have to cross this desert. Let's get movin." Gemini said.

And so, the Shepherds and heroes began to cross the desert, advancing to Plegia steadily.

"Y'know, it seems you've been nervous since we left Ylisse, Reflet." Sans observed. "Something wrong?"

"I don't want to say it, it could have dire consequences." Reflet said.

"You don't need to, I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Mark said. "But...well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I just hope we all get out of this alive. I don't wanna let Chrono down, much less the Knights." Hope said.

"Please. We've been through this before. We'll be fine. Although...this scenario does seem familiar." Natsu said.

"Of course it does, you have been through this before." Eddy whispered.

"No I think he's right. Something happened in this desert to us before." Dan said.

"Yeah, didn't we encounter two faces here?" Gray asked.

"Hey guys! I see someone coming this way!" Rainbow-2 said from high up. True to her word, a young girl in a unique outfit appeared.

"Have… have I lost him?" the girl asked, out of breath.

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" a man's voice called as a burly man in green armor ran up.

"AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" the girl whined.

"Uh… I don't like the implications of this scene." Mark said in concern.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" the man said.

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!" the girl continued to rant.

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" the man calling himself Gregor asked.

"Uh...who are those two?" Flamberge asked.

"The big guys a Mercenary named Gregor. He may seem weird because he talks in third person, but he's a great guy." Hope said. "The girl is called Nowi, and she's…"

"There they are!" a soldier called as they saw a platoon of unusual soldiers on the other side of the desert.

"Now we've got them! Let them suffer Grima's wrath!" the commander said.

"Grima? I never liked the sound of that name." Alphamon said.

"Looks like they're after those two. Hey! You two! Stay safe, we're coming to help!" Izuku called to Nowi and Gregor.

"Y-youre going to help me?" Nowi asked.

"Don't worry, just sit tight! We'll be over there in a… look out!" Gemini warned as one of the soldiers ambushed Nowi and Gregor.

"AGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nowi screamed using a stone in her hand to transform into a green dragon. She blasted a fireball at the guard as Gregor finished him off.

"What the?! She turned into a dragon!?" Flamberge asked.

"She's a Manakete." Reflet said.

"Manaketes… People who turn into dragons." Himiko said.

"I guess that's why these Grima guys are after them." SE said. "What say we clear the field?"

"Agreed. Mazio!" Scott shouted as blasts of lightning are fired at the enemies.

Dawn went for another soldier as she struck with fire shots.

"Hellfire Slash!" Ace called jumping into the air and launching a fireball downward with Dandelga.

"Rock Wave!" Gemini said sending a wave of flaming boulders in the soldiers wake.

"Eat this!" Scarlet said as he plunged a Ki Blade into a soldier's stomach.

Kokoro unleashed her fire breath on the commander. "I think that's all of them."

"Who the heck were those guys?" Miles asked.

"The Grimleal, worshippers of the Fell Dragon, Grima." Frederick said.

"Religious nutcases. Got it." David said.

"Are you two okay?" Steven asked Nowi and Gregor.

"I'm fine. But this is just the worst day ever!" Nowi sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. We took care of the Grimleal, and you and the big guy are saved." Hagakure said.

"Invisible girl is correct. Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" Gregor asked.

"You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group." Nowi admitted.

"Forgive me for asking, but isn't he much older than you?" Rarity-2 asked.

"No. I'm 1,000 and something. But see? No wrinkles." Nowi said.

"Okay, we'll take your word for it." Mark said.

"In any case, we need to hurry." David said.

"Yes, Emmeryn's life is at stake." Sectonia said.


	11. Emmeryn

The scene opens at the execution stand in the desert as Emmeryn kneels there as Gangrel emerges. "Ladies and gentlemen! We gather here today for the execution of the exalt and continue out conquest in the name of Grima. Are we ready my soldiers?" he asked.

The soldiers cheered.

"Then let the execution-" Gangrel said as a bullet just grazed him. "What?" he said looking off to the desert.

"Damn. I was aiming for his head." Vashyron said.

"Maybe you should've let me take the shot. I do have a sniper Rifle after all." Sinon said.

"So...the Shepherds have come to attend huh? Hahaha! Go! Kill them!" Gangrel ordered.

"Well...we got his attention." Izuku said.

"Now...we fight." Chrom said.

"Charge!" Hope said as the heroes charged the execution grounds.

"Hold on. Dusk, I see some figures over to the south." Dawn said.

"Same here. But are they friend or foe?" Dusk pondered.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Dawn said. "You take the dark gothic girl, I'll take the guy in the robes."

"Please hold on Emmeryn, we're coming for you!" Reflet said.

"Wait...Dark gothic girl in robes?" Lucy said hearing that. "Isn't that?"

"Tharja." Nami said.

"No surprise that you guys already know her." Dawn said.

"She's an odd one, always wanting to put curses on people. But she is a skilled Dark Mage." Gray said.

"We'll need to watch what we say, then. One wrong word out of us and who knows what she'll do." Dusk said.

"You'll know what to say, Dusk." Hope said.

"But be careful, she's quite the...stalker." Reflet sweatdropped.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Dusk said.

As the battle began, Tharja was hanging back, trying to avoid any conflict.

"So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own…" Tharja said.

"Is that so?" Dusk asked.

"And you are?" Tharja asked clutching her Hex book to her chest.

"My name is Dusk. I'm a recent addition to his ranks." Dusk said motioning to David before looking back at Tharja. "You seem to be talking quite a bit to yourself. You're not fully committed to Gangrel's cause, are you?"

"Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?" Tharja asked.

"If that's what you believe, then why not come with us?" Dusk asked.

"...You would trust me? What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?" Tharja asked. "I would rebel if you wanted me to, but you'd trust me despite my dark side?"

"I have a bit of a dark side myself, so I know what it's like." Dusk said.

"Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then - consider me your new ally. ...For now." Tharja said laughing creepily.

"Welcome aboard, then… I guess." Dusk said.

Meanwhile with Dawn…

The other figure that was fighting on the front of the battlefield was cutting through Plegians left and right.

"Exalt Emmeryn… gods, I hope I'm not too late." the figure said.

"Need a hand?" Dawn asked as she struck the soldiers.

"An ally?" The figure asked.

"Are you...a monk? Why are you in a place like this?" Dawn asked.

"War Monk actually." the monk said.

"Wait… so you're a… I thought you were…."

"Oh, it's all right, milady. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ... MUCH more…" The Monk said. "You may call me Libra."

"Right. I'm Dawn, a recent fighter in a band of travelers. We're trying to put a stop to this Gangrel guy too. So, think you can help us out?" Dawn asked.

"Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution." Libra said. "I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, milady, let my axe serve you and your party!"

"You won't regret this, Libra!" Dawn said.

With Libra and Tharja successfully in the party, the company advanced further into the execution grounds where the commander was seen.

"You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" the commander yelled.

"Oh yeah? Just watch us!" Zephyr said leaping into the air and firing his guns, peppering the commander's armor.

"How dare...how dare they...fall for such a ruse! Now watch as you all fall one by one!" Gangrel shouted as the ground began to shake as Risen began to rise from the depths.

"Risen are coming out of the ground. Our forces are going to be swarmed." David said. "But… I've come prepared for this. Everyone, get back!" he said as he punched the ground, causing ice spikes to rise and impale the Risen.

"What?! How did he do that?! That damned ice mage does NOT play fair!" Gangrel said.

"Don't you DARE accuse me of cheating when you've done so yourself, you snake." David said as he started wobbling before Sectonia caught him.

"You alright, David?" Sectonia asked.

"I'm fine. That last move just took a lot more energy than it should have." David said.

"Don't worry, David. Gangrel's got no more cards left. We can rescue Emmeryn." Hope said. "Chrom!"

"Okay, I'm giving the signal to Philia!" Chrom said as Philia and her pegasus knights flew in.

"No cards left? Oh how quick you assume that. You thought those Risen were the only ones." Gangrel said as more rose up and killed the pegasus knights.

"No! Why do I always assume we win all the time?" Hope said.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel said.

"We'd sooner die!" Weiss said.

"Oh. Now that's a good line." Gangrel said. "Archers!" he said. "If they so much as move, don't be afraid to let those arrows fly on the exalt."

"Not good…" Vashyron said.

"I'll...I'll kill you!" Chrom said.

"I'd like to see you all try. Now...hand over the Fire Emblem. Now." Gangrel said.

"No way we're giving you the Emblem." Chrom said. "I will kill you, you bastard!"

"Hahaha. How pathetic. Okay guards. Go ahead and...wait...where's...where's the exalt?" Gangrel said before they see her on the edge of a cliff.

"Holy crap, she's gonna jump!" David said.

"No, No Emm, don't do it!" Chrom said.

"I'm sorry Chrom. But this is what I must do." Emmeryn said. "This is some torch I'm passing on to you. But...so be it." she said jumping off.

For the next few minutes, everything was in slow motion as Emmeryn fell from high ground she was placed upon.

"I know we've seen this before, but… It's so disheartening no matter how many times we go through this." Jesmon said.

"No!" Reflet called.

"Chrom… I'm sorry." David said.

"Report! Wyvern Riders are coming this way! We need to move!" Miu said.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha…" Gangrel laughed before a bullet pierced his arm.

"That's...how you hit a target." Sinon said. "But he's going to wish that's the worst of what he'll get from us."


	12. Renewal

As the heroes retreated into the stormy Mire, Chrom was still thinking about what Emmeryn did.

"Chrom, we can't stay here, we gotta go!" Hope sad.

"Rgh… I'm coming…" Chrom reluctantly said.

"I still can't believe we had to witness Emmeryn sacrifice herself." Hagakure said.

"Join the club. For most of us it's the second time." Natsu said. "Though...that time…"

"Beelzemon gave her the means to take her life the first time around." Jexi said.

"But since Beelzemon is already dead, Emmeryn jumped off a cliff." Gallantmon said.

"But… Does that really mean that Emmeryn is dead? Detective novels show, no body means there's a chance she's still alive." David said.

"I would like to believe that as well but...no one besides us could have survived a fall like that." Shuichi said.

"Ah, well. Wishful thinking, I guess." David said.

"She may be gone...but we're going to avenge her." Jack said. "That king...just signed his own death warrant."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Jack." David said.

"Even if she really did still die, it doesn't change the fact that she committed that act for something more important than her own life." Leopardmon said.

"Leops is right. We have to do what we can, for her sake as well. If it were Eizen, that would be how I would honor his memory." David said.

"Ace, you would do the same if it was someone you met on your journey, right?" Hope asked. "If it were me… it'd be my family."

"...We got company." Ace said.

"Plegian Barbarians." Jexi said as they stopped before the band.

"This is your only chance. If you surrender now, we promise to protect you as best we can." the bandit leader said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Too many lives have been lost in Gangrel's bloodshed already." David said.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it then. I shall endeavor to grant you all a swift and dignified end." the leader said.

"If we have to fight to ensure the peace of Ylisse, so be it." Ace said summoning Leomurg.

"Guess there is no choice. Go for the commander and let's end this quick. I don't wanna risk any more lives." Hope said.

"I'll do it, then." Omnimon said.

"You sure, Omnimon?" Alphamon asked.

"Yes. After all, our lives are on the line too, remember? We have to stand and fight for our fates as well." Omnimon said.

"Then go for it." Alphamon said.

Omnimon nods at this and headed towards the commander.

"So it's you." The commander said.

"The way the exalt's sacrifice has taught me something. It's that there are causes more important than one's own life. I swore to a dear comrade that I and my fellow knights will survive the events that transpire here, we all will. And thus, I am willing to fight if it means fulfilling that oath." Omnimon said.

"Very well. Come!" the commander said brandishing an axe.

Omnimon brandishes his Grey Sword in response.

The bandit leader charged to Omnimon as he went for a swing, but Omnimon parried with his sword. The commander then raised his axe to try and behead the knight but…

"You left yourself wide open. Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon said slashing the commander as he fell over.

"Well done… Whatever you do, please… Spare my men…" the commander said.

"We will. Believe us. No one deserves any of this." Omnimon said. "Least of all, Chrom."

"We have to get out of here before more soldiers come." Hope said.

"Everyone, over here!" Basilio called. "I've got us a ride!" he said motioning to a Dancer girl. "Olivia here will be smuggling us out. Pile in, all of you!"

"Come on people, move it or lose it!" Emo said as everyone gathered together and were transported to Ferox.

Back at Regna Ferox….

"All of that… for nothing." Sir Robin said.

"Emm…" Lissa sobbed.

"I failed in my duties as a knight. I would have died before allowing the exalt to perish." Frederick said.

"We're sorry guys…" Hope said.

"You all did your best...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!" Chrom said.

"Chrom… We were all powerless once. Some friends even sacrificed themselves so we could survive. I know for sure that they would've wanted us to keep fighting." David said. "Just as sure as Emmeryn would've for you."

"David's right." Hope said. "My mom gave up her life so that I could have mine. I regretted throwing my family into chaos. And although I know I can't go back and fix it, to go back to the way it was when I could be together with my brothers and sisters… I know my mother would've wanted me to continue on my path as a hero."

"Yeah! And what's more, you're still not alone." Mark added. "We'll all stand by you until the end. Right everyone?"

"Yeah. We're all here for ya, Chrom! Shining Hope Squadron's got your back and we'll kick Gangrel's ass all over Plegia!" Flamberge said.

"Then we all know what our next move is." David said.

"Yes. We take the fight to Gangrel." Chrom said. "It's time he gains retribution for everything he's done."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. All forces, prep yourselves. We will march onto Plegia at sunrise." David said.


	13. The Mad King

"So… here we are again." Hope said.

"Hey, just a thought. But...won't they just counter with their army? They gotta have hundreds of soldiers." Miles said.

"Oh that isn't gonna be an issue." Jack said. "Take a look." he said pointing to numerous soldiers dropping their weapons and leaving.

"Seems the Exalt's words have reached them." Ace said.

"That's right. Not many people will want to stay after the sacrifice she made. So the so called king will try and waste most of his forces trying to stop this mutiny." Ray said.

"This gives us the advantage. Gangrel will have fewer soldiers to hide behind." Leopardmon said.

"The only soldiers he has left are his elite and most loyal soldiers. We have a chance to stop him once and for all." Frederick said.

"We're ending this now." Reflet said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Hope said. "Ready, David?"

"I am. But you all must calm yourselves. Seeing us hopped up on rage for Emmeryn's death is exactly what Gangrel wants." David said.

"Yeah. Lets not fall into his trap. Cool heads will prevail this day." Ichiro said.

"Come on, time to overthrow a king." Simon said.

"First, we should dwindle down whatever forces he has left." David said.

"I think I can handle that." Haru said. "Milady!" she cried as her Persona appeared and started firing down on the still loyal soldiers of Gangrel.

"To truly defeat Gangrel, we must first keep him isolated. Cut him off from his forces, so that he'll have nowhere to hide." David said.

"He's still in the castle. And I'll take care of sealing him off." Elementa said approaching the castle. "Earth Magic: Kings Tomb!" she shouted as four chunks of solid rock rose from the ground and entrapped the castle save for the top of it. "Now he has no way to escape."

"Now is the time for us to strike. All forces, advance!" David said.

"You heard the man, charge!" Eijiro said as the Shepherds and hero alliance advanced.

"Gotta say David, you're one amazing strategist." Hope said.

"Grr. What is going on?" Gangrel growled hearing the commotion. "Send more troops!"

"Sir, we can't. There's a big slab of earth sealing the castle off from the outside." a soldier said.

"What?" Gangrel said.

"There's no way we can send more troops out." the soldier said before Gangrel slayed him in anger.

"Then all of you dig us out! Use your own hands if you have to! I will not be shown up by some Ylissian scum!" Gangrel said.

"Ylisse are the worst of your problems." David said. "There's nowhere left to run. Surrender now, and we will spare your life."

"You all seem to love working together to bring me misery. But clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" Gangrel said.

"Very well then. Have it your way. Then allow us to introduce you to OUR boots." David said as the floor of the castle caved open as the heroes flooded in.

"What the?" Gangrel said. "They tunneled into the castle?!"

"Now you're gonna get it! This is for Emmeryn!" Hagakure said. "Light Refraction!" she said using her body to blind Gangrel.

"Now it's my turn!" Flamberge said. "Dancing Fireblades!" she said summoning five swords and slashing Gangrel with them.

"Ha! You all are idiots! I can just kill you all by sound!" Gangrel shouted before a knife pierced his hand and stabbed him into the wall.

"That's one." Jack said before tossing another at the other hand, forcing Gangrel to drop his sword. "And two. He's unarmed and unable to fight back."

"It's over, Gangrel. You've lost." David said.

"Ngh… fool of an ice mage….these people care not for you and your alliance. You're all alone. As every man lives and dies. Alone." Gangrel said.

"Enough!" Reflet said.

"No Reflet, it's not worth it." Hope said.

"He's right. Death is too merciful a punishment for someone like him." David said.

"What do you have in mind then?" Reflet asked.

"Think about it. With most of his forces deserting him after Emmeryn's sacrifice, and the rest of them defeated, even if he goes free, he's got no support left." David said.

"So, you're thinking we should imprison him?" Issei asked.

"The extent doesn't matter. But I still think he will be spared...so that he can watch all of his work become undone." David said.

"Great suggestion David. There's nothing more fitting for a Mad King than watching all of his work crumble." Hope said.

"A fitting end of his reign. He watches as it all falls apart, just like this castle, your kingdom is in ruins." Jexi said.

"You, you can't do this!" Gangrel said.

"We can. And for someone we faced, it happened to him too." Hope said.

"I hope you rot in prison for all of your horrendous actions." Reflet said.

"Why bother?" Jack asked. "We can just leave him here to dig himself out. It shouldn't be too hard if he can pull the knives out and crawl out of the earth."

"Jack...that has got to be the best idea I've ever agreed with you on." Hope said. "And that knife work was pretty impressive too."

"I learned from adventuring with Therion that my law isn't gonna always be enough against people so I learned how to use knives." Jack said.

"Pretty slick, bro." Hope said.

"Now...I'm gonna take all he has left and then we can get out." Jack said.

"Even then… It's not over yet." David said.

"Quite right. Your real test has only just begun." Chrono said as he appeared before them. "This was just act 1 after all."

"I think I know what comes next." Reflet said.

"Course even here, waiting for that second part to begin would be tedious. Thankfully the Shepherds still remain outside. Time Sphere." Chrono said enclosing himself and the group in a large sphere. "Now...Fast Forward." he said as time outside began to speed up. "I'll be speeding time up to the beginning of the next act. However, this will be the only time I assist with something like this."

"Thanks, nonetheless, Chrono. We'll take it from here." David said.

"See that you do." Chrono said. "Because I don't want to have to erase a time mishap you people cause."

"Uh...of course." Hope said.

"So...will Gangrel…" David said.

"He will eventually dig himself out. But the when even I don't know." Chrono said. "My duty is to maintain peace within the time streams. That is my task as user of the Time Style."

"We appreciate the help." Reflet said.

"Just continue to keep your true identity secret. I will erase you if they discover who you really are." Chrono said.

"R-right. I'll keep that in mind." Reflet said.

"Ah….we should be close to the end." Chrono said as time outside began to slow down as the group now stood over the ruins of what was the Plegian castle.

"We're here. This is two years later. Exactly right before the Valmese invasion." Hope said.

David looks to the Royal Knights before tightening his gloves. "You guys ready? Your lives are on the line from this point onward."

"We are ready, David." Alphamon said.


	14. The Seacomers

"Well...it took a while but we've finally made it. Port Ferox." Jexi said.

"This is where Valm will begin their invasion." Hope said before looking to Reflet. "You okay, Reflet?"

"I'm fine." Reflet said.

"Hope, you gotta work on your tact. She's not the only one going through this. We've all been through this. And I do mean all of us." Pit said pointing to the Royal Knights.

"I know… I'm just a little nervous. There's so much on the line, and I don't want to risk losing the knights again. Chrono's counting on us to do this, and I feel pressured that we might let him down." Hope said.

"We still haven't found Lucemon or what's his face. You think they could be in hiding?" Kagura said.

"Most likely. We didn't fight them until very late into our adventures here." Dan said.

"If I remember correctly, this is where Walhart's troops arrive." Reflet said.

"And that must be them right now." Shoji said seeing a ship with Valmese troops disembarking. The commander had a villager at his mercy.

"You dare board our ship, worm? I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!" the commander demanded.

"Just as ruthless as ever…" Hope said as the Shepherds arrived.

"It seems these savages won't listen to reason. Prepare to engage, everyone!" Chrom said.

"Milord, are you certain? Another war…" Frederick started.

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!" Chrom realized.

It was then a white armored woman on a wyvern appeared.

"Mind if my dear Minerva and I join you all? It's been awhile since we've seen action." she said.

"Who's this?" Ochako asked.

"Why, its my dear servant Cherche of course. Did I not mention I was Roseanne's former duke? Roseanne just so happens to be in Valm." Virion said.

"I'd say you got a pretty handy one if she's a Wyvern Rider." Ramona said.

"Though, isn't it tough going back to your home country like this?" David asked. "These are your people, after all."

"True but...these savages are beyond human comprehension." Virion said.

"No argument there." Hope said.

"So come on. We've got some bandits to wipe out." David said. "No mercy for those who torment the innocent!"

"Eliminate those pests! Not a single one is to live. For the kingdom of Valm!" the commander ordered as several soldiers ran off the ship only to step into a dark black mass. "What?"

"I was just here on a peaceful trip. And you went...and tried to kill my younger brother." a voice said as a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Umbra." Jexi said.

"Oh yeah. He was here at the port as well." Hope said.

"So that's Umbra…" Flamberge said.

"You all need time to reflect on your actions." Umbra said as the soldiers sank into the large black shadow he cast.

"Whoa…." Mina said.

"As fierce as I remember him." David said.

"You met him before?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. While UA High was going through the Hero Internships, I've trained with him for a little bit." David said.

"He uses the Darkness Style meaning he has the power of darkness and the shadows on his side." Nami said.

"Look...begone you. We are to kill these people." the commander said.

"You murdered a villager just because they were looking for shelter. You care not for the people or my family so tell me...why should I care for your life?" Umbra asked as something began to rise from his shadow. "I forfeit one month of my life to call upon a fighter from my shadow. Forbidden Art: Shadow Knight." he said.

"Oh boy. Now they're in for it." Hope said.

"Why?" Hagakure asked.

"Umbra's using one of his forbidden arts. By giving up some of his lifespan, he can call on a bunch of avatars from his shadow." Riku said.

"It's just a trick. Kill the knight!" the commander ordered as the soldiers tried to slay the knight only for their weapons to just pass through its body. "What?"

"How funny. You think you can kill a shadow." Umbra said as the knight slayed the two soldiers.

"You...you won't kill me. You won't…" the commander said before the knight finished him.

"You're right. I didn't. But the shadows...they don't follow the rules of man." Umbra said as the knight vanished back into his shadow. "Apologies, dear brother and his friends. I hope I didn't steal too much of your thunder."

"No worries. We just got here ourselves." David said.

"I was just passing through when I saw these men threaten you. And of course an older brother must put his life on the line to protect his younger siblings." Umbra said.

"Older brother, huh?" Hope said looking to Jack.

"Don't even think about it." Jack said.

"So...those soldiers who sank in. Are they…" Linde asked.

"Dead? No. Just trapped within my shadow. I'll release them once the time is right." Umbra said.

"Do you need healing?" Kohaku asked.

"I appreciate the sentiment but...using a lifespan is not the same as being injured. You can heal wounds but cannot regain life." Umbra said. "But...it matters not. I made this choice. I would risk everything to protect my family."

"I know it looks like it seems Umbra has a hard path, Kohaku. But this is one that he takes to protect his family. He chose to use the Darkness Style to protect his family, all Color fighters choose their paths." Hope said.

"Just like with Spade." Ace said to himself.

"Now...I really should be going. I've finished what I've come to do." Umbra said as he headed off.

"Umbra...I want you to know…" Jexi said.

"The answer is no. I will not fight you here." Umbra said. "But...from what I sense...you're close to our level. But...power doesn't always win the day."

"Power doesn't always win…" Hope said.

David looks to his hand. "Power is meaningless if it's not used properly… Is that what you're saying?"

"That's right. Any idiot can wield a sword or use a power but...not knowing how to use it leads to an instant failure." Umbra said.

"Right." Simon said. "As long as there is light, the shadows remain cast."

"Farewell." Umbra said vanishing into the darkness.

"That guy has always been so mysterious." David said.

"Though we've got problems of our own." Sectonia said. "We still need to get to Valm."

"So we'll need a ship then." Ace said.

"We could try Plegia, but… I doubt they would help us willingly, considering everything that's happened." Scott said.

"Not true." Frederick said. "Ever since a new face assumed command of the kingdom, Plegia has made peace. I'm sure they will be willing to lend us some ships."

"Well, nonetheless, it's the only choice we have." David said.

"You're right… no other option. Let's arrange to meet with them." Hope said.


	15. The Girl from the Future

"It seems we have visitors." Aversa said as the group had soon entered the new Plegian Castle.

"Ah yes. Welcome." Validar said.

"Validar? But…" David said.

"(I knew it. I knew that wasn't the last of him.)" Leopardmon thought.

"Is there a problem?" Validar asked. "You act as if you'd seen a ghost."

"No, you just look like...someone we knew." Mark said hesitantly.

"Ah. I see. Well please rest assured, we are more than willing to help you against Valm." Validar said.

"(Just like before.)" Reflet thought.

"So you'll supply us with Ships and troops?" Hope asked.

"Ships yes but no troops. Our army is still in disarray from the previous war." Aversa said.

"That's pretty much on us." David said. "Getting to the subject, who's that guy with you?"

"Who?" Validar asked looking at the cloaked figure. "Ah. Him. He is just someone who works here at the castle."

"Really? Does he have a name?" Eddy asked.

"That's-" Reflet started.

"I appreciate the attempt, but I can introduce myself." the figure said as he took off his hood.

"Whoa… I'm seeing double." David said.

"(Oh no.)" Reflet thought. Hope assured Reflet silently that everything will be okay.

"You're… me?" Sir Robin asked.

"All will be answered in due time. All I can say at the moment is that the two of us are tied together by a history you will soon relearn." the lookalike said.

"What does he mean by that?" Flamberge asked.

"No idea." Hagakure said.

"I don't like the vibes I'm getting from this guy…" Issei said quietly.

"We appreciate the support, nonetheless." David said.

"Of course. But do you have to leave so soon. We could offer you shelter for the night." Validar said.

"Thank you but...I think we'll be fine if we depart now." Jexi said.

It was later in the night as the group were camping in.

"Man, that was a sight I never wanted to see. I never thought Validar would still be alive." David said.

"Dave, he's an evil mage, of course he has a get out of death free card." ZS said. "It's practically a requirement for the job."

"But...who was that Sir Robin look alike? I got a bad feeling from him." Eijiro said.

"That...was Grima." Natsu said.

"He's right." Reflet said.

"That stench… We still remember it, plain as day." Kentaurosmon said.

"That was definitely Grima, without a doubt." Leopardmon said.

"The Fell Dragon himself. Course seeing him means we're definitely on the right track." Dan said.

"Wait...something doesn't feel right." Ranma said listening to the ground. "Movement. Could it be their army? No that's still in disarray."

"Jack!" Oracle said.

"Oracle? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm detecting multiple enemies but...none of them are showing any signs of being alive." Oracle said.

"Risen. They're rising from the ground!" Ramona said.

It was at that moment that arms started to burst through the ground as the Risen began to rise.

"Son of a gun! Battle formations, guys!" Mark cried out. "We're under attack!"

"Wait, if they're zombies, does that mean that healing spells damage them too?" David asked.

"Wait, is that a thing?" Jexi asked.

"Yep." ZS said, shuddering. "I still have flashbacks…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Recarm!" Ramona called as she casted a revival spell on one of the Risen.

The Risen let out a bloodcurdling scream as its body fell apart.

"It worked. Looks like healing spells can damage them." Wendy said.

As the Risen appeared, they started surrounding the company.

"Guys, they're acting with much more strategy this time!" Jiro said.

"Someone's controlling them this time." Reflet said.

"I can see who it is." Tokoyami said seeing a larger Risen on the cliffs as it ordered the other ones.

"It's likely a Risen Chieftain. They're able to control the lower class Risen." Chrom said.

"Then we'll have to take him down. But first we need to clear a path." Atro said.

At that point, Petra heard cawing.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Petra muttered.

"What is it?" Al asked.

Suddenly, a flock of crows was spiraling around the company.

"What the… crows?!" Hope asked.

"Not crows… ravens!" Petra said. "Way worse than crows."

"Well...do you guys need some help? You seem to be at a lost CAWs." a young boy said flying with the ravens.

"And this clown is…?" David asked.

"Henry. A dark mage from Plegia like me." Tharja said.

"Oh yeah, he's all about cursing people." Reflet whispered.

"I'd wish you all good luck with killing the monsters but...they're already dead!" he said laughing.

"And he makes a lot of pun jokes too." Reflet said.

"Well, Plegia hasn't send any troops, so we'll need all the help we can get. Do you think you can help us out?" David asked.

"Really, this guy?" Hagakure asked.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!" Henry laughed.

"There's something wrong with that guy." ZS said flatly.

"He may have a few screws loose, but be warned, that just makes his dark magic even more deadly." Leopardmon said.

"Indeed, and don't worry about the birds, animals tend to be very fond of him." Reflet said.

"That's right. Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!" Henry said.

"He's like Sans and Yang." Saki said.

"I dunno. He's not as annoying as Yang or straightforward as Sans." Hope said.

"Huh, thanks for the feedback, kid." Sans said.

"I meant with the puns." Saki said.

"Let's just get moving before this derails any further." David said.

"Right. Diaga!" Atro called as rays of light shined onto a large group of Risen.

After the Risen were cleared out, Chrom, David and Leopardmon took out their leader.

"There. That should take care of that problem." David said. "Wait… This presence…"

An enemy tries to attack Chrom, but Marth went between them and blocked the attack, getting rid of her mask and striking the enemy down.

"Wait...who are….It can't be." Chrom said as the sun slowly began to rise as Chrom saw a mark in her eye. "You bare the brand."

"Hello...father." Marth said.

"Lu...Lucina." Chrom said looking at Falchion. "You deserve more from me than a sword and a world of troubles… I'm sorry…"

Lucina soon began crying before she ran into Chrom's arms. "Oh father…!"

"I think we should leave them be." Hope said.

"I agree." David said.

As the group left and Chrom and Lucina alone, Hope smiled looking back.

"It's always touching to see Lucina and Chrom together." Hope said.

"Yeah." Reflet said.

"Family reunions are always touching moments." David said.

"I can agree with that." Hope said. "It's nice seeing them."


	16. Voyage of a Lifetime

It didn't take long after that encounter with the risen that things started to take off with the group. They had soon learned that Lucina hails from the future, a future ruined by Grima and Ogudomon. So in order to prevent this, she and the descendants of other members of the Shepherds went back in time to prevent this. Along the way, the group had come across a pillaging attack and met another of these travelers, a swordsman named Owain, son of Lissa who has some...unique qualities to him. It was soon after they reached port and head for Valm.

"There's still one thing I'm not getting from this, Lucina." David said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Lucina asked.

"Emmeryn's assassination. The Royal Knights weren't on the assassination list the first time it happened, right? So, why did it happen now?" David asked.

"That is something even I don't know. I know for certain that the knights were not in this original timeline yet somehow they were targeted by the assassins. That leads me with two options. Either they mistook them for other or…" Lucina said.

"Someone not from here hired them to kill the knights." Ray said.

"I think it's the latter of the two. Lucemon might've been the one to hire those assassins, just to make sure that no one interferes with Ogudumon's resurrection." Alphamon said.

"That's impossible. By the time before they were awakened, this Arojam character had already hidden you all away." Examon said. "There's no way he could have known."

"Besides, hiring assassins isn't like Lucemon. He may be a demon lord, but even he has pride. He would have attempted to try it himself." Jesmon said.

"You may be right." Alphamon said.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that someone hired them. We just don't know who at the moment." Leopardmon said.

"I still remember that night, Leops. That assassin went for you first before Lucina blocked him." David said.

"That is troubling. It means someone knows the order of the knights and how each of us bring a piece of knowledge or power to the group as a whole." Leopardmon said. "That settles it. They were prepared to deal with us."

"Then it's somebody who knows you guys that isn't Lucemon. Then who else would want you out of the picture?" Double D asked.

"Unfortunately that's something even I don't know the answer to right now." Leopardmon said.

"I might have an idea, but… It's just plain impossible to imagine." David said. "Hopefully we'll figure this all out before Grima and Ogudomon are revived...again."

"Ah, don't worry. We've been through worse." Eddy said. "Like ya said, we're all getting out of this in one piece."

"You're right. We have to do this. There's too much on the line to back out now." David said.

"Yeah. Everything's on the line. So let's not lose this bet." Hope said.

"I think we might have our first challenge right now." Jiro said.

"Valmese Soldiers again." Aluche said summoning her blood sword.

"She's right. We have ships coming our way from the north!" Shoji called.

"Then I guess we're going to have to fire back. Prepare the cannons!" Sora said.

"Ready…Aim..." Mari started.

"Fire!" Vera commanded.

"BOOM!" Kagura said as the cannons fired.

"Now that is how you make a blast." David said.

"More ships incoming. Pegasus Knights inbound!" Miu said.

"Then we're gonna have to bring out the big guns. Archers, Ramona!" David said.

"Let's go!" Hisui said forming a bow and arrow of wind as he took aim.

"Magarudyne!" Ramona called as she fired gusts of wind in time with the arrows.

The arrows flew high as they pierced through the Pegasus knights as one charged at them.

"Damn. We missed one." Teba said.

"Tomahawk Slicer!" a voice shouted as an axe cut through the knight.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?!" Sora asked.

"That came from me." a voice said as a robot in native indian headwear stepped out.

"TomahawkMan." Mega Man said.

"Who is he?" SE asked.

"Who am...I'm a member of the new team on the block and...the one who saved you guys a second time!" TomahawkMan said.

"Second?" Dan asked.

"Avia! Flying Kingdom? Ring any bells?" TomahawkMan said.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Vera said.

"Yeah, we saved your asses when you were fighting their soldiers and those robots." TomahawkMan said.

"Don't think save is the right word but you were probably definitely a big help." Kagura said.

"Actually, we weren't there, so...nice to meet you, TomahawkMan." Mark said.

"Why are you here?" X asked.

"Oh right. I've come on orders of my leader, Colonel." TomahawkMan said. "He says that it is time to meet. We wait for you in Valm."

"Colonel. Yeah...forgot about him." MegaMan said.

"Which one?" Zero asked.

"From a timeline different from yours, where they're digital instead of robotic." Omnimon said.

"Ah the NT Warriors then." X said.

"And since they're digital like the Royal Knights here, they're capable of surviving being impaled, losing limbs and even being blown to bits before pulling themselves back together." Vera said.

"That's pretty cool." Hope said.

"Huh...never got that impression the first time we met him. Then again that would explain how the robots were able to enter Lyoko via those weird cables." Tails said.

"Yeah. Our mainframes are digital. These robotic bodies are for being able to move in the real world." TomahawkMan said.

"So Digital Beings can enter the real world too?" Miu asked.

"This has happened before back in Tokyo with us." Omnimon said.

"He's right, digital beings can enter the real world through special dimensional areas, or even through sheer power output alone." Vera said.

"It works differently for us. When Flux got to making us, he wanted a way that our blueprints and memories can be stored. So he created several storage mainframes in many different worlds and the bodies so we can move about. Heck, your robot buddy there has one too." TomahawkMan said.

"You mean MegaMan?" David asked.

"Yep. That's the one." TomahawkMan said.

"Well...that's something new we learned." Mari said.

"And with that…" CP said before pointing to the horizon dramatically. "Our voyage continues!"


	17. Smoldering Resistance

Simon was currently leaning on the side deck as he stared out into the ocean while lost in thought.

"Something troubling you, Simon?" Hope asked.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about something." Simon said.

"It's about what Umbra said before, isn't it?" David asked. "Well, he speaks the truth. One can attain all the power they wish, but if they cannot use it properly, that power will end up consuming them."

"That actually brings a question I wanted to ask you and the other members of Spirit Force for awhile, Simon." Hope said. "You're all trying to get stronger as fast as you possibly can. And in doing so, you try to brave things you're meant to lose. Why is that?"

"We aren't trying to make ourselves stronger, we're just trying to improve the abilities we all have respectively." Simon said.

"Even if it means throwing yourself into danger?" Hope asked. "No man is invincible. You took on Night Dark after I was eliminated and you tried your best to overcome odds you couldn't beat. There was no way you could've won that without risking more. Why did you want to beat Night so badly?"

"Because of what happened to you." Simon said.

"That's the problem, Simon." Hope said. "You let your feelings of friendship for me get the best of you, and you wanted to avenge me. You can't give in to emotions in a fight. A fighter who's lost in his emotions is vulnerable."

"He's right. Believe me, I know." David said. "In truth, right now I'm scared of the Royal Knights sealing themselves away again. But at times like this, admitting your fears is what it means to live."

"That's the thing. The worst thing I'm afraid of is...being alone." Simon said.

"Then use that to keep your head intact, so that THEY won't be alone. People who say they have no fears either end up dying early or throwing their lives away." David said.

"You're right about that." Simon said.

"My group and I… Our determination coexists with our fears. We know death and loss are always close by." David said.

"It's the same thing with all of us. When we acknowledge our fear, we can be strong. And if were focused like that, we can use our skills the way Umbra controls his power. Gain too much power at once without fear, and we'll be consumed by it."

"I always live in fear of being alone because I will live a longer life due to having Bayonetta's powers." Simon said.

"How do you think some of us non-humans feel. Eventually, we will outlive those with much more limited lifespans. We will end up journeying alongside their children...and their children...and their children for generations to come." David said.

"Amen brother." SE said. "It ain't an easy life for us, huh?"

"...Yeah." Simon said gripping Ember tightly.

As they journeyed through Valm, they meet up with more of Lucina's companions. The son of Maribelle, Brady and the son of Olivia, Inigo. But that was not all as they soon encountered the small band of rebels who rebelled against Flux to form a small group of fighters. Team Colonel.

"So...at last we meet." a robot in black with a laser sword said. "Welcome. I am Colonel."

"Hello!" Ed said, waving.

"So you're Colonel." Zero said.

"Nice to see you, Zero." Colonel said.

"Wait...you...know me?" Zero asked.

"In a way, yes. My memory was pulled from the original Colonel and recycled to the form you see today." Colonel said.

"So that's it, you look just like Iris's brother." Zero said.

"Iris…" Colonel said gripping his seat.

"You stupid bot! You can't just say the I word in front of the leader, ribbit." a frog like robot said.

"It's quite alright. He didn't mean anything by it." Colonel said. "He didn't even know."

"Zero, I don't think we should press this any further. Whatever happened to his Iris seems to haunt him." Jesmon said.

"I know." Zero said with his eyes closed.

"Let me introduce you to my members." Colonel said.

"I do surveillance, ribbit! I'm ToadMan, ribbit." the frog like robot said.

"I perform all the calculations and strategies. I am NumberMan." a large headed robot said.

"And of course, you already know of ShadowMan, KnightMan, and TomahawkMan." Colonel said.

"Yeah...we remember them. Two of them were our enemies." Pit said.

"That is all in the past." KnightMan said. "We no longer seek to eradicate organic life."

"So wait, are they the Robot Master versions or the NetNAVI ones?" Al whispered.

"Just let it go and roll with it." Joker said.

"So you're here in Valm to help the resistance here rebel against Walhart." Hope said.'

"In a way, yes. We came for another purpose but I do not feel like divulging that info right now." Colonel said. "Just know we are on the same side."

"Alright." X said.

"So, now that we're all together, what's our plan?" Bardock asked.

"Since there's already a resistance against Valm, maybe we should meet up with the leader." David said.

"And if events are remembered correctly, she's doing battle against Valmese soldiers in the next town." Alphamon said.

"Sounds like we better hurry then. Come on, let's go!" David said.

The group soon reached the town as they saw a woman in samurai like armor fending off two knights.

"*Huff, huff* Who is that? ...The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed!" The woman said.

"Sorry we're late. We're here to help however we can! What's your name?" Hope said.

"Say'ri. Thank you for coming regardless of your timing. I would speak with you more—but first, perhaps…" Say'ri said motioning to the Valmese soldiers.

"Right, less talk more fight." Aya said drawing her Katana and throwing knives as she threw two of them at one of the knights cornering Say'ri.

"Spectral Fire: Flare Shower!" Hope said firing rapid boxing punches which turned into fire balls.

"Screen Divide!" Colonel shouted slicing apart a knight diagonally.

"You dare to call yourselves knights? Kingdom Crusher!" KnightMan said taking out a large row of soldiers.

"Let me lend a hand. Maziodyne!" Scott called sending electric shots at multiple soldiers.

"I need your help!" Mari said summoning Athena. "Akasha Arts!"

"Akasha Arts? What does that do aga-" ZS asked before two waves of red and black smoke launched out from all sides taking out more soldiers. "Oh."

"Give it your best shot. Mind Charge!" Kagura said as Artemisia appeared and cracked her whip causing a blue aura to surge around Kagura.

"Nice move. But let me show you how far I've gotten! Seiten Taisei!" Skull said as his Persona's evolved form emerged and struck down a large army with lightning.

"Kick Ass!" Kagura said in japanese. "Mabufudyne!" she called as more soldiers were frozen solid in blocks of ice. "Now, Punishment!" she called as Artemisia attacked with her whip.

"We're not gonna be left out of this!" Connie said slashing through more Valmese with her sword.

"Haa!" CP yelled as he slammed a heel into a soldier's jaw, sending them falling back. "Anyone else?"

"No. I think that's all of them." Alphamon said.

"Good. You alright, Say'ri?" Aya said sheathing her Katana.

"I am. Thank you for the assistance." Say'ri said.

"Now, we've come to ask if you would be willing to join us in our quest to free the country." Tetsu said.

"Of course. But in order to stop Walhart's reign, we need to unite the people." Say'ri said

"And how do we do that?" Hope asked.

"There is one symbol that Valm will unite under. Naga, the divine dragon. More specifically, Naga's Voice, Lady Tiki." Say'ri said.

"I'm guessing it won't be easy to find her." Mark said.

"Not entirely so. There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there." Say'ri said.

"We know. She sleeps there like constantly." Gemini said.

"Then I guess we know what our next destination is." Hope said.

"Right. The Mila tree shrine." Gemini said.

"Then that's where we're going. Onward!" David said.


	18. Naga's Voice

As they headed to the location of Tiki, along the way they encountered a band of bandits posing as Chrom which they had defeated and freed Cynthia, daughter of Sumia. They also found Kjelle, Daughter of Sully, and Severa, daughter of Cordelia.

"So, Lucina, just so we're on the same page, how many of you came here from the future?" Mark asked.

"13 in all." Lucina said.

"Okay. So, so far, we've met five: you, Owain, Cynthia, Kjelle, and Severa." ZS said.

"You forgot me and Inigo, idiot!" Brady said.

"Sorry Brady, make that seven." ZS said quickly.

"That's roughly half." David said.

"Hopefully we'll find the others soon." Lucina said.

"Who are the others? Knowing who to look for would make things a bit easier, just saying." Eddy asked.

"There's still Morgan, Gerome, Laurent, Yarne, Nah, and Noire." Lucina said. "But going the course, we should meet up with all of them before we even near the final battle."

"Gotcha. Let's just focus on the task at hand for now." David said.

"Speaking of which...we're here." Scarlet said, looking at a beautiful grove.

"Whoa. This is beautiful." Hagakure said.

"If I remember right, Tiki lives at the top of the grove." Fluttershy said.

"And it looks like we're not the only ones here." Sectonia said looking at some ships docked nearby.

"Hey, anyone else think those ships look familiar?" Issei asked.

"Plegia ships? But I thought their army was in disarray?" Miles asked.

"True. But there's a group in that country who isn't in disarray. One that would find Tiki and Naga a nuisance for what they're planning." Jexi said.

"The Grimleal." Hope said.

"Guess that means we have to stop them before they reach Tiki." David said.

"We'd better divide our forces. Half of us deal with the Grimleal, and the rest of us secure Tiki." Hope said.

"Good plan." Gemini said.

"Alright then. David, Ace, Jexi, can you and your teams deal with the invaders while the rest of us get Tiki?" Mark asked.

"You don't even need to ask." David said. "Defense is not my strong suit anyway."

"Let's do this, guys." Hope said.

"Okay...this shouldn't really take us long." Jexi said. "Let's go at it!" he said blowing through the knights on the right.

"Here we go." David said as his group goes for the enemies in the middle path.

"Out of my way!" Ace said slicing through soldiers at the left with Leomurg.

"Have fun, guys!" Ed waved as the other half raced towards the top of the grove.

"You won't get the Voice of Naga, y'hear?!" The commander called. "Get those invaders!"

"Team Chronicle, Phantom Thieves, let's clean house!" Hope said.

"Now we're talking!" Moltar said. "Come and get it, fellas!" he yelled, rushing forward and punching one of the soldiers in the face.

"Zorro!" Mona shouted as his Persona sliced through a number of them.

"Scuse me, coming through!" Titanica said blasting through a row of soldiers with her Giant's Lariat.

"Johanna!" Queen said plowing over several soldiers with her motorcycle persona.

"Let's keep this up!" Gemini said slashing through another group.

"'Scuse us, pardon us, heroes in a hurry!" Alkal said as he ran through the enemies, knocking them out of the way, CP and Emo close behind.

"Alright, that should do it." Hope said.

"Hey, you guys done up there? We've already cleaned up down here!" Zoro shouted.

"We're all clear on our end too." Queen said.

"Looks like Tiki is safe. Sleeping, too." Hope said seeing Tiki napping as usual.

"Rise and Shine, Tiki." Gemini said.

Tiki slowly awakens. "Oh, I didn't expect so many visitors."

"It's an honor to meet you, Tiki." Flamberge said.

"We've come to ask about...the five gems." Erica said. "The ones for the Fire Emblem."

"I see. As you know, the five gems make up the fire emblem. Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening." Tiki said.

"The Awakening?" David asked.

"It's a ritual where someone calls upon Naga's power within Falchion." Tiki said.

"Meaning that if we were to gather all the gems and perform the Awakening…" David started.

"Chrom's Falchion will evolve, and will be able to stop the coming of the Fell Dragon." Alphamon said.

David was in thought that maybe would be the same for him and Ogudomon, but dismisses the thought.

"So, we just need to gather the gems, put them on the Fire Emblem's slots and come back here to perform the ritual, right?" Himiko asked.

"Not here. It needs to be a holy place bathed in Naga's pure light. And that place is Mt. Prism." Tiki said.

"Got it. Now that we have a solid objective, we know what we have to do." David said.

"Now all we need to do is find the stones. Where are they?" Mark asked.

"I have possession of Azure, and Walhart currently has the Vert gem." Tiki said.

"Hopefully we'll find the others when we bring the fight to Valm." David said.

"Yeah. Our crusade continues. Let's keep this up." Hope said.


	19. Inexorable Death

The group soon arrives at Fort Steiger as its tall walls intimidated some of the group.

"Well...we may as well head in. The army inside isn't gonna defeat itself." Tetsu said.

"Flavia's men will deal with the forces outside. It's the inside that may be challenging." Hope said.

"Wait...something doesn't feel right. I feel something...sinister inside." Leopardmon said.

"This is an enemy base. Maybe it's all the guys ready to kill us inside." Henry said.

"Well we're not going to make progress standing outside to talk. We need to go in before they decide to call for reinforcements." Kirito said.

"Right, come on." Simon said as they entered the fortress.

Inside, the commander watches the armies entered.

"Hmph. Such arrogance... They truly mean to assault Steiger in such meager numbers? Perhaps they expect a woman's garrison to be a softer target... Heh, when I'm through, they'll wish they'd challenged Yen'fay instead. Battle stations!" the commander ordered.

"Guess they know were here." Hope said as the soldiers mobilized.

"Capture them and…" the commander said as something whooshed by him as he stood motionless for a moment.

"Sir?" one soldier asked.

"Kill them...kill them all. Behead every living thing in there." the commander said in a monotone voice.

"What the… What was that just now?" David asked.

"Now I realized...why this sinister presence felt so familiar. You're here, aren't you?" Leopardmon demanded.

"Well...this is a surprise." a voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "And here I thought I would be too fast for you to catch on with."

"ShadeMan." ShadowMan said.

"Who is he?" Ace asked.

"He lead an organization called Nebula during our starting years." Hope said. "He's a vampire that just doesn't know when to stay dead."

"A vampire huh?" Kagura said as she smirked a bit.

"And the commander...you infected him and the soldiers didn't you?" Omnimon said.

"Correct again. You seem to know my abilities well. Of course, that's no surprise since...I know your secret." ShadeMan said.

"Know our secret?" David asked. "So, you were the one that hired those assassins!"

"Yes. Though at the request of a few good fellows. They wanted those 13 captured and turned over to them at a specific date. And offered something for me too. But...I don't feel like telling what it was." ShadeMan said.

"No need, we all have a pretty good idea who you're referring to." Mark said.

"And the answer is no. The Royal Knights are not your bargaining chips." David said.

"As if you have any control. A simple bite on any of them and they'll be like putty in my hands. The perfect generals for Nebula!" ShadeMan said.

"Just try it!" Kagura said as she and Saaya drew their weapons.

"Don't get cocky you two, ShadeMan isn't an ordinary vampire." Hope said.

"True. I think things through. I am the only Nebula member here and you all outnumber me quite a bit. So...I've decided to fight numbers with numbers." ShadeMan said as the fort gate burst open as their allies arrived with the same bite marks on their necks.

"Oh no." Saaya said.

"Resistance members… what has happened to them?!" Say'ri asked.

"ShadeMan's virus." Colonel said.

"Yes. Those who are bitten by me are infected with a virus that makes them do whatever I desire." ShadeMan said.

"Tch." Kagura said.

"You have two options. Resist me and die. Or turn the knights over and live." ShadeMan said.

"I think we'll take Option C." David said.

"And that is?" ShadeMan asked.

"We keep the Knights...and you die." Jexi said.

"I like the sound of that." Kagura said.

"Kill them!" ShadeMan ordered as his minions charged. "I think I best….Gah!" ShadeMan said finding his right arm pinned down by Jesmon.

"Ordering your minions to attack and run? Not this time." Jesmon said.

"Keep him still, Jesmon!" Mark called out as he charged an attack. "Holy...Kamehameha!"

Mark fired, enveloping ShadeMan in light.

"Gotcha." ShadeMan smirked as something slashed Mark from behind.

"See...I always hide my ace for when things get dicey." ShadeMan said as a dark colored version of UlforceVeedramon stood over Mark.

"Mind...blown." UlforceVeedramon gaped.

"Ulforce? How did you get here?" Crusadermon asked.

"I'll give you one guess." NullforceVeedramon said.

"He's the original. The one that was already here when you all began. And of course, one of my first victims." ShadeMan said.

"That rift in Tokyo. I couldn't make it through. I was lost in the worlds between, unable to find my way back." NullforceVeedramon said. "And who would've thought. When I finally reunited with you all, you found someone to replace me."

"That's not why he's here, Ulforce!" Magnamon said.

"We needed the other you to save Tokyo, and we're really sorry that you think we abandoned you." Hope said.

"Guys, I don't think he's listening." Mark said weakly.

"Everyone. Just surrender peacefully. I don't want to fight you guys." NullforceVeedramon said.

"This is all kinds of messed up." David said.

"Focus on the others. I know I wouldn't want to fight my comrades." UlforceVeedramon said. "How about we leave this between me, myself and I?"

"Fine by me." NullforceVeedramon said.

"I never thought my counterpart would stoop so low." UlforceVeedramon said.

"You don't know how bad it gets! The All Science Go Corporation's machinations were just the beginning." NullforceVeedramon said.

"I know you suffered. You still do. But you don't betray the Royal Knights...and you sure as hell don't betray your family!" UlforceVeedramon said pounding his fists together.

FIGHT!

Both Veedramons clashed as they warped all over the fortress with great speed.

"Whoa, this is impressive!" Mona said cutting down a few of ShadeMan's minions.

"I know, they're evenly matched." Hope said.

"ShadeMan's gonna be scrap metal by the time we're done." Kagura said throwing her boomerang at a few more mind controlled soldiers.

"Alright you...talk. How many more soldiers do you have controlled?" Jesmon demanded.

"This is all." ShadeMan said.

"And the people who asked you for the knights, how many are there and are they still in this land?" Jesmon asked.

"Three and no." ShadeMan said.

"That settles it. At least one of those three were the ones that brainwashed us and sent us to Tokyo." Jesmon said.

"Yes. While they are not responsible for bringing you back, they were responsible for controlling your thoughts." ShadeMan said.

"Who are they?" Jesmon asked.

"Only one codename: Serpent Charmer." ShadeMan said.

"Serpent Charmer?" Hope asked.

"I've looked him up. A criminal who was arrested due to manipulation of officials. He was in that one prison before the breakout." Tails said.

"Good to know." David said. "And the other two?"

"A man and a woman. The woman went under a name too. Killer Frost." ShadeMan said.

"Not the same one from the Regime, I bet." David said.

"Unfortunately it is. She was arrested when the Regime collapsed." Miles said. "I saw that on the news."

"Wonder Woman, you and your cronies have a lot to answer for." David said.

"Calm down, David. We'll settle things with them soon enough." Leopardmon said.

"So who's the man?" Axl asked.

"The man. Easy enough. Adam Taurus." ShadeMan said.

"What?!" Blake asked.

"Oh. He wanted to share a message. The first coalition destroyed the White Fang...but I escaped...and I'm coming for you...Blake." ShadeMan said.

"You said enough." Zero said holding his saber up to his neck.

"Before you kill me. I am permitted to a last word. Would you let me have it?" ShadeMan asked.

"Seeing as it'll be your last words, say it while you can." David said.

"Last wo….wait don't!" Damien shouted.

"KEEEEE!" ShadeMan screeched as a loud noise was emitted as everyone covered their ears. ShadeMan acted quickly as he grabbed the sword and slashed off his pinned off arm before running off.

"Oh no you don't!" David said running after ShadeMan.

"David, wait!" Kagura said.

"Hehehe. I've told you all I know. I'll admit I've lost today but we'll meet again." ShadeMan said splitting up into smaller bat units as they flew off.

"Damn it… I let him get away…" David said.

"Don't worry David, we'll get him next chance we get." Kagura said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"In the present we already dealt with him. But we have plenty of other shots at him." Hope said.

"Noise Crush. A defense mechanism. He lets out an eardrum shattering screech when in times of trouble." Damien said. "He was hoping we'd give him a last words."

"My mercy has gotten the better of me again." David said.

"Don't worry about it David. Next time we see him, he won't get away." Hope said.

Meanwhile, UlforceVeedramon has already defeated NullforceVeedramon.

"...There's got to be a way to make this right." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Veevee." Hope said. "Remember what Aqua was able to do with her Dark Self?!"

"Hope, those circumstances were different. We're dealing with two universal alternates." Aqua said.

Tetsu approached the fallen NullforceVeedramon as he drew a blade. "You deserve...more than this." he said stabbing it into him as a bright light engulfed him.

"What...is this?" NullforceVeedramon groaned.

"Number 345: Promise Blade. Anyone stabbed with this...will be purged of all impurities and healed but only if they fulfill a promise from the swordsman." Tetsu said.

"A promise?" NullforceVeedramon asked.

"There is someone very dear to your alternate...someone who feels alone without him around. Until the day he returns...would you act as her protector?" Tetsu asked.

"I… I promise." NullforceVeedramon said.

"Glad to hear." Tetsu said as NullforceVeedramon vanished in a ray of light. "Go and fulfill your promise."

"Tetsu...why did you?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"It did not seem right to kill him, nor did it seem right to leave your partner alone without you. No one deserves to be alone." Tetsu said.

"Besides, it's probably better this way." Crusadermon said.

"You sure? Rina can be a bit of a handful." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. It sounded like he had some abandonment issues. Rina should be able to help him with that." Mark said, getting back up.

"That was quite the hit you took. You gonna be okay, Mark?" Hope asked.

"I'll be fine as long as I get a-" Mark started before he caught something thrown by Scarlet. "-Senzu. Thanks, Scarlet." he finished, eating the bean.

"Don't mention it." Scarlet replied.

"So, quite a revelation we've heard, huh?" SE said. "ASG brought you back, but it was those three that sent you against Tokyo…"

"So Snake Charmer, Killer Frost and Adam Taurus were also responsible." Zephyr said.

"I can't believe Adam would resort to a tactic like that." Blake said.

"Well...after what happened...it's no surprise." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Before it disbanded, an operation was called in order. In a cooperation with the Belladonna family, the elimination of the White Fang." Sinon said.

"They were cornered and arrested. Well most of their members. Adam got away." Jaune said.

"And when we went to their base...the remaining members were all slaughtered inside." Luna said. "Since there wasn't any sign of forced entry…"

"It was soon reached that the one who killed them was Adam." Lie Ren said.

"Oh boy, sounds like he's gone cuckoo." Emo said.

"Not really. Adam has always been brutal in his methods." Blake said.

"He still blames you for that incident. He's not going to stop until he kills you, Blake." Sinon said.

"I had a feeling." Blake said.

"Yeah...same here." Yang said holding her prosthetic arm.

"Don't worry. When these guys come at us...we'll face them together." Jexi said.

"Got it." David said looking to the Royal Knights. "I swear this to you… The All Science Go Corporation are not getting away with this. Forcing your UlforceVeedramon to fight you...on top of everything that happened in Tokyo that day...it's sickening."

"Wait, wasn't that other guy under ShadeMan's control-" Eddy started before Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't excuse all they did to the Knights, Eddy." Mark said.

"And we're gonna make them pay one of these days. Mark my words." David said.


	20. Sibling Blades

Continuing their journey through Valm, the company united with more of the offspring from the future. They found the mysterious Wyvern Rider of few words, Gerome, son of Cherece. Morgan, Amnesiac daughter of Sir Robin, and studious son of Miriel, Laurent.

"There's one more hurdle we need to climb before we face Walhart himself." Hope said.

"Yes. My brother, Yen'fay." Say'ri said.

"Your brother?!" Simon said in shock. "But, why would he join Walhart?"

"Likely out of fear." Hope said. "Or to protect someone."

"Like Say'ri?" Simon asked. "This just feels wrong, siblings shouldn't fight each other." he said sadly.

"Then let's make sure they don't. Maybe one of us can convince him that Walhart can be beaten. We do have a tendency to be persuasive." Mark suggested.

"I'll do it." Simon said.

"You sure about this, Simon?" David asked.

"Of course, the last thing I would want to see is siblings fighting each other. Don't worry, I'll pull back if it gets too dangerous." Simon assured.

"If it comes down to it, don't hesitate. Remember, everything's on the line here." Hope said.

"I know." Simon said.

"But where should we face Yen'fay? We still need to worry about the corrupt dynansts as well." Hope said. "No normal battlefields' gonna do."

Flamberge then looked at Moltar and got an idea. "What about battling in a Volcano?"

"A volcano? Are you referring to the Demon's Ingle?" Say'ri asked.

"Yeah, exactly. We lure your brother there, we won't have to worry about any surprises. And if we use the flames right, his forces will be severely limited in movement." Flamberge said.

"And you got all that… just by looking at Moltar?" Mahiru asked.

"I've never felt such a combination of offense at labeling, and pride that I was able to help." Moltar said.

"Guess we know where we're fighting." Hope said.

"Only if you know a fast way to get there." Chrom smiled.

"It's risky, but if we fight in the Demon's Ingle, it cuts off a lot of Yen'fay's options." Izuku said. "I think we should go with Berge's idea."

"And as for a fast way to get there…" Eddy said, looking at Mona. "You can turn into a bus, right?"

"Yeah. But I can't really fit a lot of people inside me." Mona said.

"Well I can help with that too." Simon said before he whistled as Diomedes appeared and looked down at the group. "Diomedes is one of the fastest Infernals I have, he can get us there."

"Well then, let's ride." Gemini said.

"Hang on everyone. Let's go!" Simon said as Diomedes cried out before taking off with the group onboard to the Devil's Ingle. "How you guys doing back there?"

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! WOOHOO!" ZS shouted.

"Keep yourself together, ZS! This is pretty fast!" Hope said.

"And we're not even flying." Shirou pointed out.

"We're nearing the peak of the Demon's Ingle, hope you guys are ready to feel the heat!" Natsu said.

"You kidding?! I'll be right at home on this turf!" Flamberge said.

"Me too." Moltar said. "And it looks like we weren't the only ones to have this idea." he added, pointing down to the soldiers below.

"The soldiers...and there's a Swordmaster leading them." Takeshi said.

"Brother." Say'ri said.

"So you've made it, sister." Yen'fay said.

"You would throw everything you knew about Valm away to side with Walhart? Why? Just so you could protect your sister? You're fighting against her." Hope said.

"You and Say'ri are siblings, do you really want to hurt each other?" Simon asked.

Yen'fay just stayed silent as he drew his blade.

"Okay then, fighting it is." Hope said.

"If this is how it must be. So be it." Simon said pulling out Ember and Riptide.

(Cue- Red and Black- Bayonetta)

"I am Yen'fay of Chon'sin. That is all you need know before you die." Yen'fay said.

"And I am Simon Neptune, youngest Prince of Devaloka and Umbran Warlock. Now prepare yourself!" Simon said as he and Yen'fay charged at each other.

"Alright, let's take care of Yen'fay's forces before anything else!" Flamberge said slashing through Yen'fay's soldiers. "Moltar, light em up!"

"Can do! Magma Spire!" Moltar yelled as a pillar of lava burst from the ground, spraying molten rock over the enemy forces.

Simon and Yen'fay continued to clash, sword on guns. Occasionally the flame pyres got in the way as both were forced back.

"You don't have to do this, think about your sister!" Simon said.

"I have no choice but to fight. At least my sister will be protected." Yen'fay said.

"There's always a choice." Simon said.

"... and this is mine." Yen'fay said charging at Simon.

"Haah!" Simon called as he shifted into a Tiger and did the same before swiping his claws at him and shifting back as they engaged in close combat once again and matched blow for blow.

"Impressive. To think that there is someone that matches me in skill." Yen'fay said.

"I've gained much combat experience from the journey I am on with my friends and the power I've inherited." Simon said. "I use it to help protect those close to me, like my brothers." he said as he pulled out Caladbolg with his left eye glowing. "Soul Eater!" he called stabbing Yen'Fay with a darkness infused pierce attack hitting multiple times before launching him back a bit with an orb of darkness. "I won't kill you, just hit you enough to weaken you."

"Not...bad." Yen'fay said as he fell to the ground.

Ramona went to check on him. "He's unconscious, but still alive."

"Phew." Simon said before he collapsed on his knees.

"You did good, Simon." Hope said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I didn't kill him. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did." Simon said.

"Guys, bad news!" Hagakure said. "The scouts reported in. The Khans went ahead and took on Walhart, Flavia escaped. ...Basilio didn't make it."

"Damn." Hope said.

"Though, he was able to pass this on to me." Flavia said holding a jewel out.

"That's Gules, one of the five gems for the emblem… don't tell me he had it on him the whole time?" Flamberge asked.

"Then we need to make sure his death wasn't in vain. Walhart...he's going down." Jack said.

"Agreed. We need to bring this madness to an end." David said.

"That's right. We'll corner the guy and his army...and we'll finish them for good." Hope said.


	21. The Conqueror

As the group was going down the path, UlforceVeedramon looked lost in thought.

"Hey, VeeVee, it looks like your mind is miles away." ZS said. "You still thinking about your mirror match?"

"Yeah. I am. It came very unexpectedly. I'm pretty sure everyone was shocked to see him like that." UlforceVeedramon said.

"You can say that again." Rainbow-2 said. "It was around...3 years since we saw him? Sounds like a long time to be stuck in a rift."

"Although, that does bring up a question." Double D added. "How did the original UlforceVeedramon return to our plane?"

"That company recreated the knights from data. It's likely the original got lost when the digital and real worlds were trying to merge with one another." Tails said.

"But I'm sure it came as more of a shock for you guys." UlforceVeedramon said to Sonic and the rest of the Royal Knights.

"Not much of a shock but was still good to see him." Sonic said.

"For us, it was. But hopefully things will turn out better for him now." Craniamon said.

"Of course it will. Rina's a tough one. She's more than qualified to help him out." Kentaurosmon said.

"Still, it's like the two of us switched places in a way." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Kind of. By the way, how's Yen'fay?" Simon asked.

"Same as earlier, unconscious yet alive." Mayumi said.

"It's great that he survived. However, I don't know about Walhart." Hope said. "He's pretty tough. I was able to take him down last time, but…"

"I'm sure we can convince him to call off his campaign, but only if we prove ourselves worthy." David said.

"A test of strength and mind then?" Ace asked.

"Something like that." Hope said. "But if it comes down to it, I dunno. We'll see what happens."

On the way to face Walhart, the group found Yarne, the son of Panne, Noire, daughter of Tharja that had a surprising personality twist, and Nah, daughter of Nowi. It wasn't long before reaching the fort which Walhart currently ruled.

"Well, this is the place." Omnimon said.

"Okay David, how's this going down?" Issei asked.

"Don't jump the gun, Issei. There's no sign of Walhart or his men anywhere." Hope said.

"He probably hasn't taken the field yet. We need to be ready for whatever he throws at us, including himself." Ichiro said.

"He's right. Pretty much anything can happen here." David said.

"He's right. For now, we need to be on the defensive. At least until we know exactly what we're up against." Mark added.

"Right. Everybody, form up. Won't be long before they show." Hope said.

The army took defensive positions as Walhart's army approached, with the Conqueror himself leading them.

"There, the guy in the red armor with the intimidating sword on the horse… is that him?" Flamberge asked.

"Yup, that's him. That's Walhart." Hope said.

"Huh. Gotta give him credit, he's leading the charge against a group like us." Eddy said. "The guy's got guts."

"Uh, Eddy? It's the other way around." David said. "We're the ones that should have guts for facing him."

"I'm not saying we don't, I just-I guess I didn't phrase that right." Eddy said.

"No matter how you perceive it, he is here. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself." Say'ri said.

"You all are persistent to come and face me! But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we still stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!" Walhart declared.

"Funny. We were about to suggest the same thing." David said. "There's a sinister force at work behind the scenes, and we'll need all the manpower we can get."

"Foolish boy!" Walhart responded. "Do you believe you and your forces have what is needed to save this world? None among you have the power to defeat what is coming. Your naivety shall cost you your lives!"

"Are you sure about that?" David asked.

"If you believe you can save this world, than come. Face the challenge before you, and let us see who truly are the saviors of this world!" Walhart said.

"You're lucky that I can't resist a challenge. Everyone, leave this to me." David said.

"So it's a challenge to single combat he wants?" Hope asked. "Go give it to him. We'll keep his soldiers out of the fight."

David nods and draws his sword.

"Haaa!" Walhart said charging in as he and David clashed swords against one another.

"Tiger Blade!" David said as he dealt a rising slash.

Walhart bring his blade down as their blades clashed with a shockwave.

"Light Spear!" David shouted as he dealt spinning slashes in the air before charging downward. "Your reputation precedes you, Walhart. You really are a warrior among men."

"And you, boy, are indeed skilled. For one so young." Walhart said.

"I have seen things that couldn't be believed, spending every day with the looming scent of death close by." David said.

"And does that make you a warrior?" Walhart asked.

"Part of it. There's also the resolve to risk my life for the sake of my friends, my comrades, so that we will face what comes at us together." David said.

"You are truly just in cause. Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting!" Walhart said charging.

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear those words." David said as he tapped into Sapphire God: The Honorable.

"What is this?!" Walhart exclaimed.

"This transformation is the result of my constant training and resolve to protect those close to me. I intend to face you with all the strength I've got!" David said.

"Then come, warrior!" Walhart replied, showing no signs of fear or hesitation.

The two of them then charged at each other before they both swung their blades.

Both seemed like they struck each other at the same time, but when David kneeled, Walhart felt pain in his midsection as he slumped on his mount.

"Ngh!" Walhart winced. "You think you have won? You blow as if to douse a candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!" he warned as he retreated.

David simply reverted to his normal state as Walhart left. Meanwhile, the others were fighting the last of the soldiers.

"Nice job, David!" Mark said, running over. "He didn't show it, but I think you left an impression on Walhart."

"I hope I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have put this much effort into it." David said.

"All we need to do is take the main fort and this war in Valm will be over." Jexi said.

"Everyone, I think we should head to the Divine Dragon's Grounds." Reflet said.

"Reflet, while restoring Tiki to full power could help the Shepherd's cause, if you share your knowledge with the Shepherds, you're on the chopping block, literally." Hope said. "We were able to prevail without Tiki before. We're not about to give up your existence in time."

"He's right. It's too much of a risk." Jexi said.

"Everything's going to be okay, Reflet. Trust me." David said.

"Yeah, don't forget the promise we made at the start of this adventure." Mark added. "We're all going home after this."

"So let's end this war and do what we came here for." Jexi said.


	22. The Sword or the Knee

They soon approached the last fort that Walhart had under his control.

"This should be it. Once this one falls, the Valmese army will fall apart and the war here will end." Oracle said.

"Walhart's reign will be over. We can finish this here." Hope said.

"Walhart's still seated in his throne room. He's not thinking about leaving this fight." Oracle said.

"His men looked prepared to fight for him. Even die for him, if need be." Sakura said.

"Yeah? We'll we'd rather die before letting Reflet and the Royal Knights, and all our work go to waste for nothing." Hope said.

"He's right. We can't back down from this. We have to win this and end this war." David said.

"Well if he's not coming out…" Haru said blowing apart the door with Milady. "Then we'll just have to show ourselves in."

"That's one heck of a house call." David said.

"Let's get this conqueror!" Flamberge said. "CHARGE!"

The heroes charged...with Ed playing an army charge song on the trumpet.

"Clear the way forward! Save your best moves for the real threat, Walhart!" Hope said as they blasted through the soldiers.

"Go for it, X!" Zero said.

"Cross Charge Shot!" X called firing multiple rainbow colored shots at the soldiers as Zero held his saber above his head as it grew in size.

"Checkmate!" Zero said as he slashed downward launching a wave of energy.

"Hadouken!" X followed as he fired a blue beam from his hands as both attacks took out a large group of soldiers.

"Rally every last man! We make our stand with Emperor Walhart!" a soldier called as the forces went deeper in.

"We take out Walhart, then this madness with his soldiers should end." Hope said.

"Hope he's ready for Round 2, then." David said.

The heroes fought their way through Walhart's men, eventually making their way into Walhart's throne room.

"Ed, barricade the doors!" Hope said.

"Okay!" Ed said, running out. Five seconds later, he returned with a pillar, which he then placed in front of the door. "Now the Red Devil Conqueror is stuck!"

"You hear that, Walhart? It's just you and us now." Hope said.

"Careful Hope, a cornered enemy is a dangerous one." Ace said.

"So… You ready for Round 2?" David asked, tightening his gloves.

"Do you think this a game, boy? War is no game." Walhart said.

"I know that better than anyone." David said.

"And I suppose your friend barred my men from helping me so that you could finish me off?" Walhart asked.

"Finish you off? Hardly." David said.

"You honestly think you can win me to your side?" Walhart said drawing his blade. "Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

"It's not going to be an easy feat, I know that. But there's a lot on the line. I can't cloud myself with thoughts of failure." David said.

"I will grant you the release you so deserve. You will be free of the burdens you placed upon yourself. So come then, flea, and die for your peace!" Walhart declared.

"Here he comes." Ace said. "He's all yours, David."

David enters Sapphire God: The Honorable and clashes with Walhart. Soul Calibur replica faced off with Ragnarok, the blade of Walhart. It was an equal fight at first, but David slowly gained the advantage.

"Why do you fight for everyone you swear to protect? Why put them all on your shoulders?" Walhart asked.

"Before I knew them, I didn't know what my purpose was. I don't know why I even existed." David said. "But not anymore. Now I know. Sectonia, Francisca, Jexi, Hope, everyone in my force… Each one of them has accepted me for who I am! As a famous quote from where I'm from states, 'I don't have friends… I have family.' And I won't let you hurt them. To protect them, I would do anything… Anything to stop you!"

"The power that festers from forming bonds with people… So that's why you're so strong. Because you know that deep down, you're never alone." Walhart said. "Show me this power, David Ishihara. Show me the power of bonds!"

"Gladly!" David said as his blade started charging with icy energy. "Sapphire God's Secret Art! Radiant Hawk!" he shouted as he slashed, forming a hawk from his blade that dives at Walhart. It crashed into him as Walhart was knocked off his feet and into his throne.

"So… That is your strength…" Walhart said. "Soldiers of Valm… Lower your weapons."

"L-Lord Walhart?" a soldier asked.

"From this point onward, we shall ally with the boy and his companions." Walhart said.

"You're joining us? But why?" Chrom asked.

"He's seen David's strength. He's impressed by it." Hope said. "Even conquerors with the strength of a demon recognize power greater than theirs."

"And thus the war ended." Jack said.

"But we aren't done yet. We still need the remaining gems and get to that mountain." Miu said.

"Then let's not waste any time." David said.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit, Dave. You've been fighting tough battles back to back. Maybe you should sit out of the next one." Shuichi said.

"You've got a point, Shuichi." David said.

"Then let's head back to our continent." Chrom said. "Validar wants a word with us. About the Fire Emblem."


	23. The Five Gemstones

"This has to be a trap." Al said.

"Of course it is." ZS said. "That's how these things usually go. But we're ready, right guys?"

"Yeah, whatever Validar has planned, we have to stay focused." Hope said.

"Besides, we've been through this before. We know what to expect from him." Maganamon said.

"He's right. All we need to do is storm the castle and force Validar to surrender." Dan said.

"And we'll have General Walhart and his army fighting alongside us." Ace said.

"Don't assume it's a fight yet, guys. Validar just wants to talk. But be ready." Gemini said.

"Right." Reflet said.

The group went inside the castle as Aversa and Validar met them.

"Heroes, Shepherds! Welcome!" Validar said.

"We know we're welcome here Validar. But you said you wanted to give us the gemstone Plegia possesses." Hope said.

"My my! No time for courtesy, hero? Such impatience... Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well…" Validar said.

"You're spinning quite the tall tale. The way I see it, the emblem saved everyone." Hope said. "And if we don't stop Grima, everything will be laid to waste."

"We're not going to let you stop us." Aluche said.

"Then I'm only going to say this once…. give me the Emblem. Now!" Validar said.

"What you're doing is a declaration of war." Mayumi said.

"Forget it, Validar. You aren't getting the Fire Emblem." Gray said.

"Very well. Guards...seize them!" Validar ordered.

"Here they come!" Simon called pulling out Amethyst and Obsidian.

"We gotta get outta here! Don't stop until we get outta the kingdom, take out any Plegians in the way!" Hope said.

"Seems they're following an escape route your son planned out." Aversa said.

"Fools. If they had any wits, they would know I've already won." Validar said.

The heroes ran down the halls of the palace as they headed for the exit. Plegians were moving in from all directions.

"CANILU!" Simon called as Hydra appeared and swept away the incoming Plegians.

"Form up on all exits! No man gets through!" the commander said as Knights formed up.

"Akal, show em what it feels like to get hit by a locomotive!" Gemini said.

"Yes! Finally!" Alkal said as he barreled through the soldiers, the sound of a steam engine accompanying the attack.

"This is my strongest attack!" Mari called summoning Athena as she threw her lance in a straight line of soldiers as she summoned a magnum energy cannon. "Palladion Numbers set. Maximum Charge...Fire!" she called unleashing a huge energy beam.

"Almost there! We're gonna make it out!" Hope said.

"Not so fast!" Validar said appearing out of nowhere and blasting at them with a spell, Chrom getting grazed. "Run all you like but you cannot escape fate. Do you know that?"

"Well, like a good friend once told someone… screw fate." Hope said.

"None of us are gonna hand the emblem to you."

"Not any of you perhaps, but…" Validar said. "Robin!"

"What?" Reflet asked as she turned to Sir Robin.

"Steal the Fire Emblem!" Validar ordered as Sir Robin groaned as he clutched his own head.

"Oh no." CP said. "Robin, fight the influence! Use your memories with the Shepherds!"

"It's no use. He is my son after all." Validar said.

Sir Robin then appeared near Chrom as he grabbed the Fire Emblem and handed it over to Validar who inserted the final gem.

"Hahahaha! Perfect! The Fire Emblem, in my hands and complete! Now to perform the rite at the Dragons Table." Validar said before something pierced his chest. "Uh...what...what is…"

"My my...I must thank you, Validar. You've truly been an unwitting pawn." a familiar voice said as the Fire Emblem was taken.

"So you really were here...Lucemon." Alphamon said.

"Why...? You promised me that the Fell Dragon would…" Validar said.

"Oh don't worry. The Fell Dragon will rise again. Just not in the way you're expecting it." Lucemon said.

"So you were in Plegia watching us the whole time." Hope said.

"Why would I care...about some nobodies?" Lucemon said. "The knights were a surprise. But now that I have the Emblem...my plans have reached their final stage."

"Plans?" Ichiro asked.

"Allow me to explain. Because that one severed my arm." Lucemon began as he pointed to David. "I've lost a lot of my original power. I can't even make a new demon lord to fulfill the summoning of Ogudomon. However, there's nothing that states I can't use a being that has power equal to a Demon Lord."

"You're planning to use Grima as a way to summon Ogudomon?" Hope said.

"Yes. And now that you have completed the emblem, I can make that a reality. Ogudomon was powerful before with just two demon lords as its sacrifices. But...a demon lord and a dark dragon...I am so eager to see what the result shall be." Lucemon said.

"I won't let you do this…." Lucina said. "I won't let you ravage my future even more!" she said charging.

"Lucina, no!" Hope said.

"Pathetic." Lucemon said dodging Lucina's strike. "Even with only a portion of my power, you are not a match for me, girl. Paradise Lost Punch!" he said sending her into the wall with a flurry of punches.

"Damn you." Tsuki said.

"I've wasted enough time. As much as I would like to take revenge...I'll only end up pushing myself closer to death. So I shall leave. I will enjoy seeing you suffer, Royal Knights." Lucemon said as he vanished.

"Lucina!" Chrom said running over to his daughter as he helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, father. But the futures in even more peril than ever." Lucina said.

"If it's come to this, there's only one option left." Gerome said.

David stood in front of Sir Robin.

"David? What do you think you're doing?" Gallantmon asked.

"One side, Ice boy! We gotta do this!" Severa said.

"No. I refuse." David said.

"You have been fighting back to back fights with Walhart. You don't have the energy to fight off all of us." Brady said.

"Maybe not. But that doesn't mean I won't try." David said.

"I can't let you do this, either." Morgan said.

"M-Morgan?" David asked.

"I won't let my father die while im here. He's all I know." Morgan said.

"But you've seen what Validar made him do. Besides, you don't even remember anything that's happened to our timeline!" Kjelle said.

"It's the only way. Just stand aside. Please." Inigo said.

"No… There's always another way." David said.

"Why the heck are you putting yourself on the line like this?" Yarne asked.

"Oftentimes, I ask myself the same thing. But now I know." David said. "Because I refuse to let more lives be plagued by unhappiness. Or...a future like yours. Besides, Sir Robin isn't the only one racked by guilt."

"So you feel guilty as well." Gerome said.

"That's right. It's because we couldn't prevent the Demon Lords' resurrection before that all of this happened." David said looking to the Royal Knights. "If you're going to blame me for the changes made here, go ahead and do it. I deserve it."

"No. We won't." Lucina said. "Everyone, lower your weapons."

"Huh? But we all agreed if we couldn't stop anyone from reviving Grima, we had to take…" Brady said.

"I know what we agreed on. But that was before some demon lord went and changed everything for us." Lucina said.

"Lucina…" David said. "Do you...really mean that?"

"I do. I believe that we can change anything." Lucina said. "Together, we can stop Lucemon. And we won't sacrifice Robin to do it."

"Then count me in!" Hope said. "I stand by David's decision, and I got his back so we can all make it out alive."

"As do we." Mark added, looking back at the rest of the UHA. "Through thick or thin, we're all in this together."

"Everyone…" David said.

"Let's all go to the Dragon's table together, kick Lucemon's ass, and make him wish he never stuck his nose into our business!" Hope said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said.


	24. Final Battle! History is Made!

"Where the heck...could they have even gone?" Kaminari asked.

"Validar in the original timeline took Sir Robin to the Dragon's Table along with Grima. That's the only place Lucemon could have gone to." Rainbow said.

"Then we haven't got much time. We need to hurry!" David said.

The heroes went to the Dragon's table as they tried to get inside. But they were blocked up by a swarm of Plegians, led by Aversa.

"Aversa?!" Hope asked.

"Stand aside, Aversa. You don't know what Lucemon is planning to do." Ramona said.

"Dragon or demon, it doesn't matter. As long as Grima is revived, it will be the same. I can't let you pass." Aversa said.

"Can't you see that's crazy talk? Don't you have any regard for your own life at all?" Ramona asked. "Keep in mind that if Ogudomon is revived, he'll wipe out everyone, including yourself!"

"What?" Aversa said.

"Ogudomon doesn't care about anything but destruction. If you protect Lucemon, then you're asking for the world to end." Hope said.

"And the worlds beyond as well. Let us pass so we can get rid of that menace for good." Omnimon said.

"Yeah! It's better for our collective health!" ZS added.

"Um… you're already dead, Z." Rainbow-2 said.

"Cmon Aversa, think about this. Are you really still devoted to Grima to let Lucemon corrupt him, or will you stand up for yourself and let us stop this madness?" Hope said.

"Corrupt…" Aversa said holding her head.

"Aversa! What's wrong?!" David asked.

"I… I remember now… I was sought out by Validar. I don't know what he did to me, but…" Aversa said. "Mother… Father… Everyone in my village, killed… All so Validar can get a hold of me."

"He brainwashed you?!" David asked in shock.

"Yeah, we know how that feels." Hope said. "It's a sore spot for all of us."

The group then heard groans as Risen rose from the ground.

"Oh come on, not now…" David said as Aversa got in front. "What? What are you doing?"

"If what you're saying is true, then there isn't much time left until the resurrection is complete, is it? You all go on ahead! I'll catch up with you later!" Aversa said.

"Thank you so much Aversa." Hope said. "Lets go, there's not much time left!"

"Grr...no good. No choice. I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Lucemon said grabbing the emblem. "Emblem! Grant me your power! Restore the power I have lost to spite down my enemy!" Lucemon declared as a demonic energy filled him as his lost arm regrew. "Hahaha! Now...enter. Lucemon...Shadowlord Mode!" he shouted as he broke through the cavern before appearing in the sky as a large black dragon.

"Uh… did anyone know he could do that?" Hagakure asked.

"Since the last time, yes." Ruby said.

"That just means he's going to put out all the stops." David said.

"Now...I will pay you all back for eliminating my comrades. This place, shall be your graves!" Lucemon declared. "Nihilism Maelstrom!" he shouted firing rays of light from his body.

"Sacred Guard!" Ace called forming a huge barrier around the group.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon said firing blasts from his Garuru Cannon

"Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon called slashing at Lucemon.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon called blasting a whirlwind at Lucemon as all three attacks hit him.

"Did that do it?" Al asked.

"I don't think so…" Mark said, eyeing the smoke cautiously.

"Grr...it seems you knights..have gotten more powerful than all those centuries ago." Lucemon said having reverted back.

"If you recognize our strength, than surrender now." Gankoomon said. "You are fighting a battle you can't win."

"You're right. I cannot win. Least...not by myself." Lucemon said as the ritual circle started to glow. "But...I won't be by myself."

"Oh no…" Lucina said.

"That phrase… Everyone, get back!" Alphamon said.

"Though my life is forfeit, it is worth it to bring him back!" Lucemon said as he and the body of Grima sank into the circle. "Ahahaha!"

Rising from the circle was a large clawed arm as rising from the circle was a large dragon with several eyes over its body and six limbs.

"Demon and Dragon have merged to become one. No longer Ogudomon nor Grima. Now marks the birth of...Ogugrima!" the new creature shouted.

"Well, this just turned the whole thing on its head." David said.

"Man, if that ain't a fluke, I don't know what is." Eddy said, looking up at the new monster.

"Though...something doesn't feel right. I realize this is a combination of Grima and Ogudomon but...it doesn't feel whole." Leopardmon said.

"You're right. I can sense that too." David said.

"It's incomplete then. That means we've got a shot to finish him." Ace said.

"But the way things are now, I don't see any other possible solution than to use our sealing formation…" Jesmon said.

"Will we really have to sacrifice ourselves again? Will history actually repeat itself?" Crusadermon.

(Cue- Chance for a Big Reversal- Tales of Vesperia)

"Actually, no… I think I might have an idea." David said.

"What're you thinking, David?" Hope asked.

"Simple. This." David said holding Masakado.

"Masakado? That's right. Grima was fused with that thing and it was considered some sort of god." Levy said.

"If the Royal Knights can send their energies into Masakado, I should be able to defeat Ogugrima and end this nightmare for good. However… There is one drawback to this plan." David said.

"You need time to charge up." Hope said. "How long you need?"

"If it's just the Knights, around 20… Maybe 30 minutes." David said.

"Then we'll buy all the time you need." Neu said.

"Yeah! I got an idea…" Eddy said before turning towards Ogugrima. "Hey, Spyro! Your mother was a lizard and your dad ate mice!"

Ogugrima roared as he fired lasers in all directions as everyone dodged.

"Okay, we got his attention, now what?!" Skull asked.

"Simple. Kick his ass!" Hope said ending Azure God: The Heroic. "We can't afford to let him get to David! So let's hit him with everything we've got!"

"Right!" Mark answered, entering his Angel form. "Let's go!" he declared, taking flight towards the creature.

"As if I'd sit out of this." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode: The Victory.

"Zan, Franny, let's go!" Flamberge said as she and her sisters grouped up.

"Of course. We, the three Mage-Sisters, will bring this battle to its end..." Zan started as all three drew their weapons.

"ONCE AND FOR ALL!" All three sisters declared as they took their respective fighting stances.

"Go, Franny!" Flamberge said throwing Francisca to Ogugrima.

Francisca entered Sapphire God Mode as she spun, firing herself like an icy torpedo.

"I will show you...the terror of the Three Mage-Sisters!" Zan said as her clothes changed to white with beige linings along with the hearts turning from purple to gold as she glowed a fierce electrical aura.

"Burn burn, my bonds of flame and thunder!" Flamberge said tapping into her new power and spinning around. "Spiral Thunder Flame Tornado!" she called launching herself at Ogugrima.

"Begone!" Zan said summoning her drums and throwing her spear through them as she fired a large electrical beam as she let out a battle cry.

All three attacks hit Ogugrima as he roared in pain.

"I'll crush you all! Gradus!" it shouted lunging its legs down at the heroes and sending them back.

"It still packs a punch. Not sure what we can...huh?" Sunset said as Neu approached.

"Hey! You! Stop that now!" he shouted.

"Puny human, don't you know who I am?! You can't order me!" Ogugrima said.

"Neu! Don't get reckless!" Rachel called out.'

"I'm not gonna get reckless. But...I can't say the same for him." Neu said charging a familiar sword. "Possession! Fudou Myouou!" he said plunging the sword into his watch as storm clouds gathered over him.

Thunder Lightning Electric Attack!

Fudou Raimeiken!

"Fuduo Myouou...has arrived." Fudou said taking Neu's place.

"Now it's a party!" Sonic said.

"You don't scare me, Thunder god!" Ogugrima said charging.

"Hmm. Then you are nothing but a fool." Fudou said. "One that doesn't know when he's in a bad spot."

"You no good!" Ogugrima said lunging at Fudou only to deflect the attack easily.

"I don't really think you are that much of a threat. But...this boy seems to think all these people are important to him so...I may as well try and keep them all alive." Fudou said.

"Insolence!" Ogugrima said charging only for Fudou to block.

"I think it's time you learned your place in this world...demon." Fudou said as lightning struck him before he emerged in white robes with his skin turned red with one eye glowing red. "Fudou Myouou...Ten!"

"What...what is this?" Ogugrima said.

"Wow...I never knew Neu had so much power within him." Magnamon said.

"Now I will show you what power is." Fudou said. "Thunder Lightning Electric Attack!" he said charging his blade. "Thunder Hammering Slash!" he shouted slashing through Ogugrima, causing massive damage.

"Ahhh! You...you fool. You cannot kill me like that. I am immortal! A god. You cannot…" he said before the sword was plunged into its forehead. "What...what are you doing?"

"Giving the boy's leader...a target to aim for." Fudou said.

"That's your cue, David. You ready?" Hope said looking back at David.

"Yeah, it's ready! Thanks everyone!" David said charging at Ogugrima.

"No problem, send this freak back to where he came from!" Ace said.

"This is the end!" David said unleashing his new Mystic Arte. "O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing!" he said as he struck Ogugrima from all sides.

"Impossible… this can't be..!" Ogugrima said.

"Savage Wolf Fury!" David said as he dealt a final slash, bursting Ogugrima in light.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ogugrima said as he exploded into millions of rays of light, fading away for good.

"It's finally over." Reflet said.

"You did it David. He's finally gone." Hope said.

"Indeed it is." David said, looking to the Royal Knights. "I bet you're all glad it's finally over now, too."

"Yes. It ended with all of us surviving." Jesmon said.

"Indeed it did." a voice said as Chrono appeared beside them. "You all passed."

"Passed?" Hope asked.

"Truth be told...this wasn't just a mission. It was a test to see if you all really had what it took to change fate." Chrono said.

"So if the knights had gone and sealed him away like last time…" Gemini said.

"I would have refused to help any of you." Chrono said.

"I'm glad we didn't opt to seal Ogugrima then. Otherwise we would have failed." Jesmon said.

"It's David's idea that helped the most. I am so honored that he believed we could survive this." Gankoomon said.

"You humble me, Gankoomon. But compared to Leopardmon's strategies, mine aren't really anything special." David said.

"You're speaking nonsense." Leopardmon said. "Your strategies helped us through many battles over the course of this adventure."

"And it was thanks to you we were able to survive." Hope said. "We had a lot on the line, and your determination helped us through."

"Everyone… Thank you." David said.

"Now...I believe it's time I fulfilled my end of our agreement." Chrono said returning them to the present as he took the scroll. "Time Sphere! Rewind!" he said as the scroll began to go back in time inside a small sphere before the sphere slowed down as it opened as the scroll appeared before them, opening itself up.

"It worked. It opened!" Jack said as images of the four swords and the warriors who once wielded them once before, appeared in different sections of the map.

"And there they are. The Youseiken and their former holders." Hope said looking at the warriors and their blades.

"The flaming sword of the God of Wrath Ashura, the Ashura Gouenmaru. The axe blade that has been said to cleave the entire ocean in half, the Genbu Hotenfu. The heavenly blade that can become two, The Suzaku Soutenzan! And the blade that becomes a mighty spear. The Byakko Daireisou. Enma has hidden them in these locations all around the Multiverse." Sunset said.

"Some of them look like locations we've been to before. But that location where the Ashura Gouenmaru is… I don't recognize it." Hope said.

"Nor should you. It's a place on Dante's World." Jack said.

"Oh dear…" David said. "Well, we all knew this was going to happen eventually."

"And David, Rodin told me something that I feel is important." Simon said. "I'll explain on the way."

"Normally I'd disregard it, but if it's coming from someone like Rodin, then it sounds serious." David said.

"We'd better get going to Dante's world. And we'd better be ready for a fight." Hope said.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna make every demon hurt so bad, they'll cry!" Yang said.

"I hope you'll be prepared for the Angels as well." Simon said.

"Angels? I understand every demon in that universe wanting to rip my head off, but angels? What do they want with us? And...aren't those angels more of your problem, Simon?" David asked.

"All I can tell you right now is Paradiso and Inferno will be after us. But as long as we have our friends by side we'll manage." Simon said.

"Damn right. Well, I guess it's time to face the music." David said.

Together, the group exited the temple unaware that a figure was watching. "Sir, they just left the place. Should we go after?" they asked on a comm.

"No...not yet. I'd like to wait and see what they uncover." Arthur said on the other end. "After all...this may turn out to be the treasure hunt of a lifetime."

To be continued...


End file.
